


The Samurai and the Exorcist

by Kosei



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Angst, Environmentalism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Japan, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Old Married Couple, Samurai, i am the lorax, i speak for the trees, im sorry, not very accurate at all, this is strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: Ekusu Hikari is a excorist in training who has a run-in with a fierce demon, the Samurai of the east.It has been centuries since then, and they have only the company of each other. Spirits of a forest rumored by locals to be cursed. They know time has been passing, but they have no idea of what the world is like outside the forest walls.Then, one day a mischevious fox demon stops by for a visit.





	1. Origins

There lay a samurai to the east. He was hired by a cruel lordship and was instructed to slice down anyone against the Lord Shiguma. His armor would be forever stained with red of the innocent.

The lord was a demon in disguise. He had turned the once good and true samurai to a demon who’s strength knew no bounds and no longer feared to slay the innocent. He struck anyone in his path as he traveled to the East, leaving a red bloody path in his wake. Desiring to find someone as strong as he.

There was an innocent and sweet exorcist to the west, whose naïveté and golden heart he wore on his sleeve. Well, he was an exorcist in training. His heart fell prey to evil easily, but his potential knew no bounds.

"Go and sit under the waterfall until your heart and mind are stronger than the evils that plague this world of evil."  
They told him suddenly.

His travels began far into the forest, clutching his beads in his hands, his blue robes gathering the dirt of the forest floor. There he met the Samurai to the East.

His hands were pale and pasty white, his nails sharp as claws. He gripped in his mighty hands a sword of blue jade and sharper than any other sword made before it. His blue eyes pierced fiercely into the gentle green of the exorcist. His hair of the finest golden silk could not be contained by his helmet. The helmet sprouted mighty horns of a buck and was covered by the torn and failed curses many must have tried to cast upon the scorned samurai of the east.

The exorcist of the west said, “Oh, mighty samurai of the east, I have heard of your crimes, and I humbly ask of you to spare me.” he knelt, bringing his knees, elbows, and finally his forehead down to the ground. 

The Samurai laughed at this display, “Oh? Begging for me to spare you? I do not ever believe in mercy anymore. I am far too demon to be concerned with the fallacies of mortals. My mind was devoured by a vicious demon long, long ago. My heart has been stained into black. I have no use for you, who instead of baring your fangs sit and wallow. You seem to long to return to the earth. I will do you the honor!”

He swung his sword, it never had a chance to be reunited with flesh. For the exorcist had caught it between his two palms, with his head still knelt down.

The Samurai jumped back, he shook, and stuttered, “W-what are you?!”

The exorcist raised his head.

His kind eyes moved something in burrowed deep into the samurai’s chest.

“What do you mean?”

“I have slain many powerful opponents in my wake. Demons and mortal alike. None, not even one could have stood up to me. How is a coward like you able to stand up to my strength?!"

“Your sword spoke to me the words of your victims. They also whispered the words of your soul. Let me touch deep into your mind and heart, let me bring you back to the world of mortals.”

“Are you an idiot?” the samurai sneered. “Why would I want to lose the power I have gained?”

“Please.” the exorcist pleaded. 

“Never!” the samurai struck down his sword once more, and the exorcist caught it again. The blade dug into the palm of his hand, beads of blood formed and the exorcist winced, but still grasped the sword firmly.  
The samurai swore and jumped back.

“Please…” The exorcist outstretched his palms. “Let me help you.”  
“...”  
The samurai relented. The exorcist removed his helmet and placed one palm on his exposed forehead, and the other on his heart, mumbling a mantra.

“Purify.”

The samurai was knocked back.

He remembered his life before he became what he was first love, his grandfather, his brother, swirling around.

His armor and the curses disappear from his helmet. His steely blue eyes softened as he stared into the eyes of the excorsist.

“...What... What is your name?"  
“My family name is Hikari, but you may call me by my given name, Ekusu. What about you?”

“...Call me Zero…”  
Zero knelt by Ekusu’s side and closed his eyes.

“I’ll follow you until the end of time.”  
Ekusu leaned over and kissed the top of his head.


	2. The fox of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kitsune named AkUseru visits a small town.

There was a demon-fox, or kitsune who lived north of the country. He lived with a band of foxes, he was the youngest, with only one tail.

The others had five, seven and a few of the elders even had nine. However, their leader, Aka had twelve.

They told stories to the young kitsune of long ago, where foxes were feared and respected, and when humans and foxes had good relations. Where they co-existed. Some even acted as guardians, lovers…

But those days had gone so long ago. Kitsune had to stick together, else they were hunted down by humans and slaughtered.

They truly were stupid, humans. They didn’t believe in what was just under their nose. It was their fault spirits were fading away. 

Supposedly though, there were kitsune who lived their lives, outside of the forests in the countryside. They lived as humans with narrow faces and close-set eyes, thin eyebrows, and high cheekbones. The young kitsune didn’t know how they could do it. Stay in human form for so long without taking breaks, and how they could hide their tails. One slip and the jig is up. The kitsune experienced that himself when he traveled to a human village and accidentally drank too much sake.

Aka was upset at him for that but got over it. He loved Aka. Aka loved him.  
That was, until the band of foxes changed. An ogre demon, named Shiguma offered them a deal.  
The kitsune still couldn’t believe he took it.

The young kitsune fled, further south, traveling from fox to human and fox again, deeper until he visited a town to the west.

With a bit of money, he found from a vending machine, he turned human and bought something to eat in a small marketplace. A bright-red apple.

The kitsune chewed small bites from the apple as he walked through town. His human form was like unlike most foxes, he had bright green eyes and spikey hair of a reddish shade. His skin was a healthy tanned, and he had the appearance of a teenage boy.

A girl and boy, one with blonde hair, and the other a cool brown stood on the outskirts of town. Staring into the depths of the thick forest.

The kitsune walked up to them.

“What are you doing?”

The two jumped and looked at him, “Who are you, stranger?” The girl asked.

“I’m Akuseru. Just a drifter.” he took another bite of his apple.

“Ehhh…” The boy looked at him with amazement, “We don’t get a lot of visitors down here. Usually, people pass us up for the city nearby.”

“Heh, not this guy. What are you all’s the name?”

“Rock.” The boy said.

“Roll." the girl said.

“Nice names. What are you two doing?”

They looked at each other and back at him.  
“...This forest is cursed.” Roll proclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow, “Cursed you say? How so?”  
“If you travel here at night, supposedly the ghost of a samurai destroys your soul.”

“Ehhhhh, that’s pretty brutal. But that didn’t-”  
"Our brother Blues went in… and now he's not coming out…" Rock interjected.  
"We’re starting to get worried...“

Akuseru grinned mischievously and took a big chomp from his Apple.

"Don't worry about it. I got time to kill, I'll find him for ya."  
He ran In, with yells after him, "Good luck!"

Once he was safely out of sight, the kitsune jumped into his fox form, apple tucked between his jaws. 

He leaped over roots and branches, and across the forest floor, sniffing, searching for a scent.  
A deer- no, a big handsome buck caught his attention, and for a brief moment he was staring into its eyes. Wondering why they were so blue.  
Unfortunately, with a yelp, he missed a root and got his foot stuck. He could feel the splinters scratching against his leg. 

Crunch, crunch.

The fox froze as the crunching of leaves grew nearer and nearer. A human? An animal? He didn’t know, he couldn’t smell anything. A pair of warm hands covered the sides of his body and lifted him out of the trap of roots. The apple fell out of his jaws.

His eyes met with a pair of gentle green ones. 

“Oh, you poor thing…”

A forest spirit? 

Akusuru was in secretive awe as he remained in his fox form. The forest spirit glowed in the sunlight, a humanoid form it had, with long flowing blue robes, pale white skin, and hair as brown as the earth. Around his neck were a multitude of beads of different colors, and around his forehead- Akuseru didn’t know the name, but it was a head necklace, he supposed, with a red ruby sitting in the middle of his forehead.

The forest spirit mumbled something, and pressed a finger to his scratch,  
“Heal.”

The scratch on the fox’s leg disappeared.

In Akusuru’s excitement, he couldn’t contain himself. He turned into his human form, well half-human, his tail sprung out, high and mighty, and his ears and whiskers were not even attempted to be hidden. He had also shape-shifted into his formal robes, which were black with red accents.

“Oh!” The forest's spirits eyes widened, and let go of the kitsune, who landed on his butt.

“Ouch!” right on the offending root.

“O-oh, m-my sincerest apologies! I-It's just been so long since I’ve encountered a kitsune! Please accept my apology.” He bowed.

Akuseru waved him off, “It’s cool! You caught me by surprise too, I’ve never seen a forest-spirit in person. The one that lived in my forest was always too important to be seen.”

“Ah, I see. They must have been awfully lonely. I don’t know how I could have survived for centuries without my companion, Zero.”

“Companion?”

“He is another forest-spirit that lives here.”

“Another forest-spirit?!”

“I know, it is odd.” The forest spirit smiled. “Back when I got many a visitor, that would always be their reaction... I understand how unheard of it is for there to be two in one forest.”

“Oh, by the way, my names Akuseru.” the kitsune politely bowed.

“My family name is Hikari, and my given name is Ekusu.”

“Nice t’meet cha Ekusu-”  
Ekusu flinched a bit at the brazenness of using his given name without asking, “- But listen, I’d like to chit-chat but I came here to look for a human. Some kids brother, any humans come through here?”

“Oh, yes. I’ll lead you to him. He comes through here often….”  
Akuseru followed Ekusu, “yeah, by the way, what’s wrong with this forest? Those kids out there said it’s cursed.”

Ekusu sighed, “You see, Akuseru, Zero is and always has been rather… overprotective. Sometimes if he sees something wandering in here at night, he attacks it without seeing if it’s a threat or not. He’s never seriously hurt anyone but… you know how humans are. They don’t see rationality. And well, not as if I can blame them. It’s been about… I don’t know, 50 odd years since he has attacked anyone, but our reputation has stuck.”

“Eeeeeh…”

“What was your forest like?”

“Huge. We lived in a forest across the mountains, the summers were warm and the winters were gorgeous. Lots and lots of snow…” he trailed off.

Ekusu gestured for him to hush. A boy with brown hair and a yellow scarf around his neck slept against a tree.

“He’s asleep…”

The forest spirit walked up to him and rested a palm on his chest.

“What are you-”

“I probably should not be doing this… this risks him waking up… But this darkness in his heart…”  
Ekusu whispered a gentle mantra and the young kitsune watched with fascination.

“Purify.”

The boy woke up with a start. The kitsune quickly shape-shifted back into a fox.

“H-huh?!”

“Shh... “ Ekusu stood upright, “Your siblings are waiting for you.”

“W-who are you?”

“ I am the spirit of this forest. You have rested enough, darkness no longer lingers in your heart… It is time for you to return home.”

Akuseru remembered his name was Blues, he didn’t wear a lot of blue, he thought.  
Ekusu looked at him, “Please guide him back.”  
The forest spirit disappeared.

“H-hey wait!” Blues stared at where the spirit once was.  
Akuseru brushed against the human's leg and sped off.

The boy chased after him, Akeueru took note of how far behind he was and sped closer and closer to where the two were standing, and just before reaching that point, dived into the bushes and let the boy run out.

“Oh there you are big brother!” the girl cheered  
“We were starting to get worried…” the younger boy sighed.  
“There was a stranger who said would find you! Did you see him?”

Akuseru didn’t stick around for the rest of the conversation. It wasn’t as if they would have believed him anyway.

Oh, he left his apple behind. Damn, that was the only bit of his money too. He was getting hungry now...

He would not stoop to the level of dumpster diving. He was a fox, dammit, not a tanuki. He was clever, if things got desperate, who could trick some poor soul into free food or money. Or if things were particularly desperate, he would consider doing work for a human.

Tonight though, he would stay in the woods. It had been too long before running into spirits, and forest spirits at that. Two of them. He wondered where the other was. 

Looking up to the sky, it was painted of reds and purples and oranges, the sun was to set soon and bring forth a peaceful night.  
The young kitsune searched for the presence of the forest spirit. He found him in a clearing, with the deer- buck that distracted him earlier.  
Akeueru suddenly felt he was intruding on something, and remain hidden in the bushes he was watching from.

Ekusu kissed the top of the buck’s head, and, the very instant the sunset and the moon rose along the twinkling stars, the form of the buck disappeared, and what appeared instead was a handsome spirit, very much indeed, in bright red armor samurai armor, and hair like the commercials on TV. He had leaped into Ekusu’s arms and captured his lips into a kiss.

Oh. He wasn’t expecting that.

“You can come out now.” The thunderous voice of the blond-haired one made Akuseru’s fur stand on end. He appeared in his human-ish form and waded out of the bushes.

“I-I wasn’t-”

“It’s fine. “ Ekusu smiled, “Let us converse together under the grace of the full moon. There is much to talk about.”  
“Well all right…” he hoped this guy wasn’t going to continue to talk like a haiku.

The blond-haired one hmph’d and sat down in the grass, “You were lucky you came here during the day. Otherwise, I would not have given you the chance, demon.”  
“Hey man! I haven’t done anything yet! Besides, I can't hardly do anything! I only have one tail!"  
"Nip the bud before it blooms," Zero said coldly

“Zero, be nice.”

The kitsune's eyes widened, “OH, that guy is Zero?! Why was he a deer earlier?!”

Ekusu's eyes softened, “There was a time when Zero was misguided and he did many bad things and slain many of the innocent. I used to be an exorcist, and he a samurai, we worked together to purify the demons of the land, but unfortunately, he could not atone for his sins. Have you heard of the god, Sarutahiko Otami, of the earth?”

Akuseru shook his head, “I’m afraid not. There aren’t a lot of spirits who praise the old gods anymore…” Besides the ancient ones.

“Ah, well, he appointed me to be the spirit of the forest when my mortal body passed away. I pleaded for Zero to join me. He said, only if he pays for his sins, by forever cursed to spend the day time as a harmless deer. Zero… accepted.”

“And I would do it again.”

“Oh, Zero, really, you don’t need to flatter me.”

“Ehhhhh… I’ve never heard of a forest spirit…”

“Yes, we used to get that all the time… But when you spend centuries with someone, you can’t help but be a little fond of them.” Ekusu said as he held the hands of Zero. “Pray tell, is there a reason so little spirits pass through this forest?”

“Well…” Akuseru rubbed the back of his head, “Humans, you know how they are, they don’t really… Believe in spirits anymore…”

“...I see. Then the world really has been changing. What’s the world like now? We haven’t been out of these woods for hundreds of years now. “

“Well, in that case, the world is way, way, different now. In fact, humans have built huge cities of metal and concrete and can fly across the world in airplanes, and all sorts of crazy things!” 

Ekusu giggled, “fly across the world? You have quite the imagination for a kitsune. “  
He stood up and took a shamisen resting up in a tree, then sat cross-legged as he plucked a few strings. 

“Yes, yes, quite the imagination. Do you think you can trick us, demon?” Zero growled.  
“What?! No! I’m being serious! Humans are greedy and selfish and they have been plowing down forests and land just so they can build more crap and drive us out!” Akuseru's tail and whiskers bristled up.

“Is this what happened to your forest?” Ekusu asked.  
“Well… no…” he relaxed again, “our leader Aka made a deal with an ogre demon named Shiguma and-“  
A false note rang through the air, Ekusu and Zero stared at him with wide eyes. 

“What name?” Zero queried  
“Shiguma. “  
He swore, loudly and punched the tree, “that bastard is still alive?!”

“Ze-ro….” Ekusu wrapped his arms around him, “calm yourself…”  
Zero relaxed in arms, “but-“  
“Don’t get so worked up. It’s not worth it. You may strike him down if he ever comes his way, but it is foolish to do otherwise. You could disappear forever if you leave this forest, understand? I’d miss you terribly…”  
“...of course. I know that. “

“Then,” Ekusu sat back down with his shamisen, “relax with me.”

Zero sat beside him and rested beside his shoulder. 

"What do you mean disappear forever?" Akuseru asked.  
"A forests spirit life is connected directly to the forest," Ekusu explained, "If one strays too far away, they could vanish... It is why we protect our forests. For if the forests die, we do as well."

There was silence for a moment until Akuseru piped back up.

“I’m guessing you and Shiguma have history. “  
“You would be correct. History that is long and tedious to go over," Ekusu paused. “ How long do you plan to stay here?”  
“Gee, I dunno. Haven’t really planned…”  
“Well, stay for however much you like.”

His shamisen playing was beautiful, it reminded him of Aka’s playing when he was just a cub, and when his shape-shifting was clumsy. Some of Ekusu’s blue robes had drooped to the side, exposing his shoulder and neck. Fireflies twinkled in the humid air of the night and danced with the stars. The grass was soft and cool beneath them. They invited him to a night of restful sleep, and a gentle dream.

Zero suddenly spoke up, “I sometimes wish we still had physical forms. I long for the ability to make love to you right now.”  
Ekusu flushed bright red, “Zero! Don’t say such sinful things in front of guests!” He hissed. 

Akuseru didn’t pay much mind, he was finding it harder and harder to stay awake, his eyes drooping and his head growing fuzzy.  
“Is it all right if I sleep here?”  
“O-oh yes, help yourself. “

The kitsune shaped shifted into a fox and wrapped a tail around himself as he slept, the twang of the shamisen being his guide into a slumbering restful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired for this by listening to a shit-ton of vocaloid songs by MASA, it reminded me an idea I got a while back by some god-like fanart (yeah I can't find it.)


	3. The Oni from the south

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More visitors arrive.

There was a human who lived south many years ago.

He was wicked, his soul unfavorable and far beyond any redemption. So wicked and evil he was, he turned into an Oni.

His skin was a terrible red, his eyes a hateful blue. He was many times taller than the average human and was stronger than a hundred of them. His loincloth was a shade of bitter green, and one thing stood out about him.  
He was bald.

Most Oni had plentiful ragged hair that was drier than a dead harvest. 

Despite any of his shortcomings, he was a master at manipulation, and many fated spirits joined his ranks, they had hoped to extinguish the humans and take over their land for themselves. One of the most prevalent was his private party of protectors, was a yokai named Vava. A Goryo spirit whose skin was stained a rich and royal purple when he was suffocated to death. His hair was black as soot, and his eyes a red that let anyone who looked in of the evils he had committed.

Vava’s wrath knew no reigns, for he was sentenced to death after speaking out against the emperor of the time, and renowned revenge on the one who shared the same name as the one who gave his death sentence.

An exorcist and a blonde-haired samurai faced the Oni one destined night.

They were strong, and they were talented. The exorcist's virescent eyes especially were determined and spoke of pureness and truth. However, they were only mortal and died in each other's arms.

That was until Shiguma realized what happened.

The exorcist whispered a strong and powerful mantra, fueled by their deaths, it cast away Shiguma, Vava, and many demons aligned to him.

For many, many centuries.

Until now.

Shiguma woke up and traveled north, set to find spirits and yokai and the like to follow him once again and finish his once intended mission of vanquishing the world of the plague that was humans.  
However, the world had changed. Spirits and yokai were hard to come by, and when he did, they were not powerful nor blessed by the gods. They were weak pitiful things that were skittish and hideaway in caves and mountains. Cowardly, and pathetic. They were scared of humans when it should have been the opposite.

By the time he had traveled far north, he had only found his companion, Vava and a Karura yokai.  
Karura was supposed to be divine creatures, with wings greater than mountains, a breath of fire greater than the dragons, and able to swallow serpents in one gulp of their beaks.

This one had a beautiful plumage of periwinkle and sunset red and yellows, but he was just the size of the average man and had the body of one as well. At least he had wings. His name was Arashi.  
Once he and Shiguma had met, he said, 

“How old are you?”  
“Hundreds and hundreds,” Shiguma said in a voice that shook the mountains and clouds above.  
“I see. I am only about 400 myself, but let me just say this… I was once a mighty being that Buddhists worshiped and considered god-like. I am now a shell of my own self. I will accompany you, and help however I can. But your dream that could once be accomplished is now dead and is doomed to fail.”

“We’ll see.” Was his only response.

They struck a deal with a band of kitsune's up north, who agreed to serve and follow the Oni in exchange for great masses of land, and now traveled from South to the west to north, to the east.

“Akuseru, how delightful of you to join us,” Ekusu said graciously that night.  
“But I’m here like, every night.”  
“Still, your kind tend to not stay in one place for long. Especially when living a double life.”

Akuseru had a job as a cashier at a convenience store. It took him a while for him to explain what a cashier was, and a convenience store as well, and he still wasn’t really sure if they really got it. They did have a point, kitsune were always a traveling sort of species, it just wasn’t possible when staying with Aka.But now that he could he really didn’t want to.  
Maybe it’s because of how ancient they were. They reminded him of the stories of when he was just a cub. Perhaps some of them where even about them, considering he can recall a couple of stories involving an exorcist and a samurai casting out demons.

But who knew.

Akuseru shrugged, “I’m making human money so I can eat. It’s tiresome to go and get more jobs when traveling.”  
“But your kind is more crafty than that.”  
Akuseru shrugged again, “Why put in the effort when it works?”  
“Very true. Do you have anything to bring us today?”  
“Uh, yeah, one sec…”

Akuseru dug through his robes and handed Ekusu a fashion magazine. His eyes twinkled as he flipped through the pages.

In an attempt to make them believe he wasn't making things up about human society, he had been bringing them items purchased with leftover money from his meals of oden and ramen and glasses of sake. Ekusu would accept them and tuck them up in a tree with his shamisen. He had brought them:  
A can of coke, a book, a pair of flip-flops, a pack of gum, and a coupon book. He would’ve brought nicer things if he hadn’t wasted his money, but Ekusu seemed to find them intriguing. Zero too, maybe. The can of coke he had to show Zero how to open, and he took one sip, made a face and refused to drink the rest.  
Speaking of which...

“Where is Zero?”  
“Oh yes… He must be practicing.”  
“Practicing what?” his interest was piqued.  
“Well, he does have a sword for a reason.”  
“Wooooah! He fights with that?!”  
“He does very well.” His attention drifted back to the magazine. “Are these pictures as you’ve spoken of?”  
“Uh, yeah.”  
“Hm…” Ekusu’s eyes danced along with the page. “Interesting. They really do capture a moment forever. What do they use to capture these again?” 

“Cameras. I would bring one but they are like, expensive as hell.”  
“You could probably afford it if you didn’t drink so much sake.”

Akuseru blushed.  
“H-how did you-”  
“You know gluttony is a sin indeed? And well…” Ekusu paused, “You reek of it once you come back. You are aware of how dangerous it is for your kind to be drinking, yes? It makes it easier for your tail to be shown.”

“Oh come on! You only live once right?”  
“All in moderation, Akuseru.”  
Ekusu leaned over and touched his forehead, and mumbled something.

“There.” he pulled back.  
“Uh…” Akuseru gave him a quizzical look, “What did that do?”  
“You will think twice about touching alcohol for a bit.” He gave him a mysterious smile.

Before Akuseru could ask what he meant, Ekusu’s attention had shifted. 

“I sense something.”

A dove had flown down and dropped a scroll into his palms.

“E-eh?!” Akuseru jumped.

“Oh.” Ekusu’s eyes shined, “How quaint! I haven’t received a message in a very long time.”  
He unraveled the silky scroll, Akuseru leaned over his shoulder and tried to read it.

“A-ack! How the hell can you read that?”  
Ekusu gave him an odd look, “It is just calligraphy.”

“It looks like squiggles…”  
“Hm… Well… Oh! We are going to have a visitor on the morrow. Although, it’s odd. There is not a signature nay an insignia. I wonder who will be visiting…”

“Ugh well, I’m going to sleep now. Tired…” Akuseru yawned.  
“Goodnight, Akuseru.”  
“Nighty night.”

The night and the forest was silent. Ekusu tilted his head up to watch the twinkling stars. He closed his eyes.  
And longed for Zero. 

Like a wish being granted, once he opened his eyes, Zero was there resting beside him.  
Unfortunately, though, the sun had risen and he was just a buck.  
Akuseru was gone. Ekusu wondered when his visitor was supposed to arrive.

Then, he had felt it. A group had stepped onto the soil of the forest. Ekusu stood up.

Zero cricked open a single eye.

“We have guests coming.”

The buck titled it’s head to the side. Ekusu unrolled the scroll, it’s gold letters were more striking in the full sun. The buck stood up, exhaled through its nose, and leaped off.

Ekusu was sure he was still somewhere where Zero would be able to watch him, but Ekusu couldn’t see him.

The steps of the visitors drew nearer. Ekusu sat crossed legged and closed his eyes, unfurling the scroll and setting it in front of him. Letting the visitors know he was expecting them.

“Hello.”

Ekusu opened his eyes. 

Oh no.

He hitched a breath and stood up. 

He wasn’t expecting this.

“H-hello,” Ekusu remembered his manners and bowed. “I am the spirit of this forest. I have received your message. What is it that you require of me?”

The dreadful Oni smiled cruelly at him. “So polite. You don’t remember me now?”

“I-I do.” Ekusu couldn’t help his voice from wavering.

“I don’t appreciate you sending me to hell to torture those souls for all those years. Unlike most of my kind, I don’t see the fun in torturing souls for a good hundred years. But. I am willing to let bygones be bygones.”

“What do you mean?”

“Help me take over this world.” The oni said firmly.

Ekusu took a deep breath, “I’m afraid I can’t do that. “

“You do know what this world is like now?” Oh, what a dreadful voice...

“I am aware. I have not traveled from these woods in ages, but a friendly kitsune was willing to talk to me.”

“Then why do you bother defending those humans?”

“Humans deserve to live just as much as spirits do. I believe both of us can live in harmony. It isn’t far to live if they are to die…”

After a moment, Shiguma’s body shook with rage, “I should strike you down for your ignorance!”

In a flash, the graceful body of the buck bounded across the grass and charged at the Oni from the south. Ekusu quickly grabbed one of its large and mighty antlers and pulled his back. The graceful buck stopped and kicked its hooves at the dirt.

After a moment, the Oni laughed, it shook the trees that swayed back and forth.

“So this is what happened to the mighty and fierce samurai of the east? Degraded to a harmless little deer?”  
Ekusu stopped it from charging forward again.

“You are making a grave mistake. My army-” The other spirits, including several kitsune, a Karura and a very familiar Goryo appeared behind him, “Will crush you. And… I have heard the humans wish to tear this forest down and expand their pathetic little town. The same humans that you just defended would sooner destroy you and everything you stand for.”

“Do you still wish to defend them.”

Ekusu nodded. “Unfortunately I do.”

“Well. Then. Your funeral will be arriving soon.”

He left. Ekusu focused until it was impossible to detect their travels.

“Zero…”

The buck stared at him. Its hooves tapped on the ground.  
“I understand. But surely, he would have slaughtered you.”

More staring. It’s blue eyes staring deep into his.

“...I know. But if you were to be vanquished at this very moment, what would I do?”

The buck looked away and huffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I wanna check the tags and see how someone else wrote this for inspo  
> *no results found*  
> me: wtf


	4. Spirits, Arise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Age is just a number.

“Is that the last of them?”

Zero huffed and puffed, and put his sword away.

“Yes,” Ekusu sighed in relief, “They are gone.”

“Finally.” Axl sighed and blew out the last of his foxfire that sprung dimly from his tail. “Sorry I wasn’t able to help much against them…”  
“That is fine Akuseru. You only have one tail after all… and for one tail you did very well..” Akuseru turned to his fox form in his exhaustion and Ekusu petted the top of his head.

“If the humans keep this up, we won’t have any forest left.” Zero lamented.  
“Yes… I know... Their machines have already torn down the trees to the west... My strength is starting to weaken…” 

“Don’t say that.” Zero snipped.  
“But it is true… Don’t you feel it? Our time is coming closer to an end.”  
“And you call me pessimistic…”  
“Maybe just a little…” Ekusu softly smiled.

Zero sighed and pulled him close. “Listen, I’m not willing to die now. There’s still some time I want to be had with you…”

Ekusu looked into his eyes. “The sun will be rising soon…”  
“Yes, it will…” Zero murmured.  
Their lips met.

Shiguma was right. The humans were trying to disgrace their forest and claim it their own. Several evenings were spent fending off the large machines and despite how they tried, they always came back. The rumors that the forests were cursed seemed to spiral out of control, and now during the day times, more and more humans arrived. They all came with equipment made from shiny metal pieces arranged together. Akuseru said that these were cameras, and they wanted to get what he called, “fame.”

“What for?” Ekusu asked.  
“They think this forest is cursed, and want glimpses of what is doing it. I’m surprised more of them don’t come during the night… But probably will be soon… Nosy humans.”

The town was in a tizzy, and the residents small cozy home life flipped on its head. Supposedly lots of people were coming in after hearing what was happening when they tried to tear the forests down. Humans were actually trying to defend the forest from being torn down, while others advocated for its destruction more than ever before.  
Through all of this, Akuseru maintained his facade like double-faced life- he went to work during the day times and at night listening to Ekusu and his soothing shamisen playing. He helped out during attacks, providing basic illusions to confuse the humans with the limited amount of magic he possessed. Ekusu's magic was based on Buddhist mantras, as he was and would always be an exorcist so it was helpful to have him around as his magic could be done instantaneously, although much weaker. Then again, who else could move around so fast through the crowd and mimic one of their own workers to confuse them?

Sometimes though, Zero’s brute force was still needed; he scratched and sliced down several of their equipment, but this would take most of his strength. The moment the sun rose he would sleep away the day as a deer.

Akuseru stood at the cash register. The lunch rush was finally over with, and all the city slickers with dyed hair and modern clothing and the hottest of cellphones were gone, leaving a store with half-empty shelves of chips and rice balls and only 5 bento boxes left.

He sighed and his chin rested against his hand as he sat there in the empty store, with the low hum of the coolers and the whirring fan above.

Ding-dong.

Akuseru shot up into his stool and made himself look perky as if he was wide-awake.  
“Irasshaimase!” He yelled.

Oh shoot, it was that boy from earlier. The one with dark brown hair and dark sunglasses. He was at first scared he knew he was, but then remembered that they met when he was just a fox and his worries were soothed.

Ekusu was right, he was almost always in the forest during the day times, and a few times he had attempted to stop the humans with bright yellow hard hats and thunderous machinery from tearing down the trees, but that was for naught.

“I need to talk to you.”

“What about sir?” Akuseru chirped in his best employee-of-the-month voice.  
“What have you been doing in the woods? I see you go in there every day, but I don’t ever see you come out.”  
“Well… That is... Because... Well, I live there!” he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, “Can’t afford to pay rent off of minimum wage!”

“But I’ve talked to people around here, and none of us have ever seen you around.” 

Damn, the kids onto him. Better play dumb.  
“Seriously?! Nobody? Didn’t realize I was hiding away so well!” Akuseru forced himself to laugh again.

“Before you arrived…” Blues continued with a cool and mysterious expression behind his shades, “I have never seen a fox in that forest. Yet after you arrived, I keep seeing a Red fox around.”

“What’s that got to do with me?” Shit, he totally knows.

“It has a lot to do with you, you kitsune!”

Fuck. Luckily he’s had experience with this. 

Akuseru laughed and slapped his hand on the counter. “Kitsune? Aren't you a little old to believe those stories?”

“I thought so until I saw the spirit of the forest-”  
“Spirit of the forest?! Good lord, how many stories have you been reading? How old are you, 13? Jeez, you shouldn’t believe everything you read.”  
“...I’ll prove it…” he muttered and then left.

Akuseru sighed in relief once he left. He needed some extra energy to stay in human form- any much longer and he would change into a fox. He gulped down the energy drink and wiped the rest from his lips.

Hours later, the forest is dim, and it appears to be a hopefully peaceful night. Akuserau spins and weaves the tale of what happened earlier. X hummed,  
“Aren't you glad now that you aren’t able to touch sake?”

It was true, the spell- curse more like, Ekusu put on him made it so every time he touched alcohol it burnt him. It was annoying but effective in making him save money. 

“Yeah, yeah. I can’t go to work drunk anyways. Listen, look at this."

He plopped a newspaper into his lap. Appearing from the dark trees, Zero sat next to them. Leaning his head against Ekusu’s shoulders.

Ekusu frowned and sighed, putting down the paper.

“Forests in the south going berserk and growing like crazy…? That could only be Shigumas work... “  
“It’s crazy! How powerful is he to be able to expand a forest over an entire village?!” He asked whilst pointing to the part that said trees had suddenly consumed a village nearby where the forest was acting nutty.  
Zero spoke, “He has several of your kinds magic with him, including a Karura, and a Goryo. I doubt it’s all just his doing. Oni have many abilities… but what they are doing is not one of them. Have you noticed the third eyes on the top of his head?”  
“Er… I’m not that tall…”  
“Well, it's there. With that and a bit of concentration, he can see things from the farthest of mountains, and turn invisible from mortal eyes. There are also several other abilities he possesses…”

“Woah… That’s… Amazing…”  
“Don’t act so in awe. Oni are nearly impossible to kill. Their regeneration and invulnerability is a sight to behold.”

“Oh yes, It is a miracle that us in our mortal days were any close to destroying him…” Ekusu said wisely.

“Well, what are we going to do now? I mean, against him?”  
“Have you forgotten we can’t leave this forest? To leave would mean even a scratch from him could destroy us. “  
“W-well yeah I remember, but are we really going to just sit here?!”  
“Are you willing to go and face him, demon?” Zero asked.  
“W-well no… I mean… It’s not like I’m a nine-tailed…” Axl murmured.  
“Then you have your answer. “

“W-well still!” Axl was getting continually flustered, “What happens when he does come here?! What happens if they destroy your forest?! What happens if you lose?!”

“There always risks to be taken in battle…” Ekusu said soothingly, “But taking risks is battle in its purest form. You are right, he may destroy our forests, and he may win, but I have faith in our abilities. When he was at his height of power he was nearly struck down. But perhaps I do need to brush up on skills… Could you gather mantras for me?”  
“Er… I’ll see if I could get you a book or something…”

“That would be wonderful.”  
Zero spoke, “I have had 100’s of years to train. Lord Shiguma no longer stands even a chance against my blade.”

“What about the humans though? Aren’t they going to be killing them?”  
Ekusu’s eyes softened, “It is a shame… We can only hope and pray for them. To leave the forest means suicide, and you are too weak to face them on your own.

“Gah! I hate having only one tail!” Axl yelled.

“Can’t be helped. They are only achived through age.” Ekusu said.

“Yeah yeah...” Akuseru yawned. “I’m going to bed. You two have fun doing whatever married people do.”

“M-married?!” Ekusu blushed, “N-no we are not b-bound b-by any vows of any sort!”  
“Huh?” Akuseru shot a confused glance at him, noting that even Zero’s face was red.  
“You’ve been together for hundreds of years and the thought of being married is what flusters you?!”  
“...Er… Well…”  
“It isn’t as if we ever could have. In life, or in death. “ Zero explained.

“How come?”

“Well…” Ekusu sighed, “Of course it was because we were both male, and back then… People did not marry for love. There was a popular expression back then, ‘Those who come together in passion stay together in tears.’”  
“Yikes. Brutal.”  
“Plus it went against filial piety.” Zero joined in.

Akuseru faltered for a moment.

“Filial piety?” He asked.  
“You know, respecting your parents, grandparents, ancestors…”  
“OH. That. Uh… Never knew my parents so…” he rubbed the back of his head.  
“Ah I see. Are things different now?”  
“Oh yeah…” Axl glanced up to the starry night, “There really aren’t arranged marriages now. People usually marry because of love.”  
“Oh how wonderful… Oh to born in your time…”

“But for you to get married… Well, you’re both guys so you’d have to travel to America.” 

It was their turn to look confused.  
“Huh?”  
“Huh?”  
“Gay marriage isn’t legal here.”  
More confused looks.

After but of an explanation what America is and what gay means, and why it wasn’t legal, Ekusu had this to say:

“A sin? Why would laying with another man be viewed as that? Isn’t it considered to be a greater sin to sleep with a woman that a man? They are naturally deceptive creatures…”

Zero nodded. “Very deceptive.”

“Oh wow.” Akuserus eyebrows flew up, “Yeah, uh, nobody thinks like that anymore. I’ve never even heard someone describe a woman as a “deceptive creature” in my life.”  
“Really now?”  
“Uh… Yeah.” Akuseru sometimes couldn’t believe how ancient they could sound sometimes.

“Well then… It’s a shame to hear of how out of touch we can be.”  
“Uh… Well, that isn’t… your fault…”  
“No but…”  
Ekusu paused.

“Well, uhm, how come you can’t get married now?”  
“How many spirits do you see that are married?” Zero looked at him incredulously.  
“Ah… Good point.”  
“Marriage is a human invention. It should not matter the vows you make, but only the bonds that have been formed between the souls.” 

“I’m not a big believer in soul mates, never have been. But if there were I’m sure the red string of fate would connected to both of your pinkies.”  
Ekusu grinned, “Thank you Akuseru. That’s rather sweet of you.”  
“Ah. I really need to get to bed now before it gets late.”

“Well, all right then. Sweet dreams.” Ekusu said.  
“ Night.” The Akuseru turned into a fox, his small paws hopped across the forest until finding a small space to nestle into a slumber. 

Ekusu exhaled and leaned against Zero.  
“More and more I learn about the world, I can’t help but think… We don’t belong here.”  
“Ekusu. Don’t be like that…”  
“But it’s true. We are relics of a bygone era. The world thinks and feels different and yet here we are preserving our same old song and dance.”  
“What has gotten into you?”

“Age I suppose…”  
Zero planted kisses on his temple and soft lips.  
“Age is just a number. Perhaps the world has changed, but you and I know that life is fleeting.” he grasped his hands.  
“Shouldn’t we enjoy what we have, even if our time is growing ever ‘near?”

Ekusu smiled and kissed his cheek. “I suppose you’re right.”

“The reminds me…” Zero looked anxious as he swallowed. “Of course… I understand why you wish to protect the humans but… I can’t help but wonder… Is this the right thing?”

“What do you speak of?” Ekusu asked curiously.  
“I am just… pondering…” he stared deep into Ekusu's eyes, “You see what the simple-minded humans are doing… will letting them live and prosper really be the only way?”  
“What other way is there? Lead them to the road of extinction?”

“That’s not what I meant…” Zero mumbled.  
“Then what do you?”  
“What if… we are to die, and accept our fate, as you say?”  
“Oh Zero…”  
“I am just saying. Ekusu's if we continue like this, we are on our way of death.”

“I understand… But-”  
“I don’t want to lose you.” Zero moved aside a lock of his brown curls and kissed his nose.

“You will not, my love.” Ekusu held his hands tightly. “It as you said, we both have grown stronger than we ever had as mortal beings. We are sure to succeed in the end against him. We just need to be patient. There is not a single other spirit in our land of the rising sun that would be willing to take him on besides us.”

Zero looked to his side, and tch’d.

“You are right. I knew it was a mistake to let that kitsune stay… Damn him.”  
“Oh, Zero. You can’t tell me you don’t enjoy having someone else around. You know that I will always love you but... hold… on... You are not envious are thee?”

Zero flushed, and his shoulders locked up, “No! What preposterous- outrageous- ABSURD, n-notions are you going on about?!”  
“There is nothing for you to be jealous of, my love. “ Ekusu smiled as Zero turned away from him. Ekusu grasped onto his helmet and removed it. It thunked to the ground as it released its grip on his hair, letting his blond locks move freely with the wind. 

One of Ekusu’s hands tangled with the mess as the other cupped Zero’s cheek, forcing Zero to stay at him in the eyes. Their gaze sent shivers down his spine.

“You told me you would follow me until the end of time. Do you remember what I said before your heartbeat forever froze and you exhaled your final breath?”

“...” Zero nodded.

“I will love you until the end of time. Nothing has changed. Don’t be envious of the young one. I enjoy his company is all.”  
“...”  
“Do you need more convincing?”  
“...” Zero nodded.

Their lips met with a fiery passion that could only be cultivated with years and years of time.

But of course, it wouldn’t be long before things would end. Akuseru was sleeping and Ekusu was too fully absorbed with Zero that he failed to recognize the quiet footsteps of a human in the distance taking pictures of their embrace.

Meanwhile, severe storms were being conducted by the dreadful Oni of the south. Using this powers channeled from his third eye, he conducted severe storms that eventually would grow more powerful, and unlike the world will ever see again. This invigorated more spirits and yokai to join them. They sensed his powerful magic and any spirits close by were magnetized to it. Joining them was long thought to be deceased kappa. Then statues praising the one-legged god Ebisu came alive and walked out of fishermen stores, and the faceless Bishamonten suddenly appeared beside the Goryo.

“All those who defy us will be struck down!” Vava screamed. Spirits and yokai and then tengu cheered.  
"WE HAVE BEEN ABUSED AND PUSHED AROUND AND AWAY FROM THE HUMANS FOR FAR TOO LONG NOW! IT IS OUR TIME TO FINALLY RISE AGAIN AND TAKE WHAT IS OURS! DESTROY THE THINGS THESE HUMANS HAVE BUILT! WE WILL BUILD AGAIN OUR EMPIRE! THOSE WHO FAIL TO SEE OUR WAYS WILL BE STRUCK DOWN BY THE STORMS OF THE LORD SHIGUMA!"

"ALL HAIL LORD SHIGUMA!"

“Lord Shiguma!”

The Karura spread it’s mighty feathers and yelled it’s way over the storm.  
“Hm? What is it, Arashi?”  
“There is a human who is willing to join us! What shall we do, my lord?”  
“Turn him.” The oni cackled.

Shiguma whispered in Vava’s ear, and he screamed again, fueled by pure rage that consumed his body. 

“HUMANS WHO ARE WILLING TO JOIN US SHALL BE TURNED!”

“ALL HAIL LORD SHIGUMA!”

“SPIRITS WHO BELIEVE IN WORLD WHERE YOKAI AND HUMANS CAN CO-EXIST ARE NOTHING BUT EMPTY HEADED DREAMERS!”

“ALL HAIL LORD SHIGUMA!”

“THERE IS ONLY ONE WORLD! AND THAT WORLD IS ONLY FOR SPIRITS!”

“ALL! HAIL! LORD SHIGUMA!”

“WE WILL TAKE WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY OURS!”

They marched forwards, dark cloudy storm looming overhead, and the spirits below terrorizing humans. They screamed and ran as trees burst forth from the earth's crust. The kitsune became savage, and devoured the humans they caught onto, consuming their liver, eyes, ears and finally, the brain.

Shiguma cackled at the sight, and laughed hysterically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anybody reading this was an expert on Japanese history, they would cringe at my refrence of a shinto god earlier when X is a buddhist (I mean I guess he is.) and buddhism didn't sprout up until a 1000 years after the conceptualization of shintoism. Maybe? Listen, I've tried to figure it out for sure but then I wondered if historically accuracy is needed in a fic about 2 gay robots who are now yokai or spirits or whatever. Like god, quit being a nerd. ew, books i hate them, i want to read my BL mangos.


	5. Arashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those in the town know just as well.

Slap.

A newspaper hit one of Ekusu’s crossed legs. He picked the paper up and frowned.  
“People have been talking about that picture all day.”  
“Who took it?” Ekusu asked, he was stroking the picture, gently, as if he were to scare it away.

“Dunno. Some humans believe it’s real, a looooot think it’s fake though.”  
“How can one fake a photo?”

Akuseru shrugged, “Heard it’s complicated. I’m not an expert in tech, so I wouldn’t know.”  
“...”  
“Maybe you should like… reveal yourself to them? Then all this bullcrap would end. I’m getting tired of those screaming matches in middle of town. “Tear down the forest!” “No, we need to respect the spirits!” Blah blah... But at least some of them are starting to get it through their thick skulls spirits exist… Flip the page.”

Ekusu frowned, and his expression morphed into sadness.

“...Kitsune reported to be killing humans and eating them alive in the south..." He read aloud. 

“Stupid humans, they could have died taking that picture…” Akuseru’s face wrenched, “Look.” He pointed to a fox with many tails tackling a human.  
“That’s Aka… The leader… Of our pack…”

“Akuseru…”

“What has gotten into him? He would never just attack and gobble down humans like this! We have only once eaten a human, and that was because he stormed and stepped all over our sacred land, and killed one of our cubs! It was done with respect still… He wouldn’t senselessly slaughter them!”

“Oni are known for their manipulation.”

Both Ekusu and Akeseru turned to the voice of Zero. He cast a broad shadow under the full moon. 

“He’s likely fallen for his tricks, and now it would be near impossible to convince him what he is doing is wrong.”

“We can’t even try?”

“Oh, you can try, but I doubt he would listen.”

“...He wouldn’t try to kill me, would he?”

“Who knows.” Zero sat down. “He might if the two of you faced each other.”

“...” Akseru was silent for a moment. “...If he does, I would be killed. I have only one tail t-there's no way I could defeat him…”

“...When the time comes… I will strike him down.”

“Oh, this is insane! How are you two going to strike down dozens of powerful spirits like this?!”  
“We’ve done it before-”  
Ekusu suddenly stopped talking and stared at a tree.

“...Ekusu?”  
“...” Cold shivers were sent down Ekusu’s spine and he stared with wide eyes. Nervous sweat pooled down his back.

“...Zero.”  
He caught on.  
Zero lunged forwards, his sword drawn, and sliced the limbs down.

“Ouch.”

The Karura revealed itself. One of its wings was missing and lay on the floor. He did not seem disturbed by this, even when red gushed from where it’s wing would be. 

Quickly, the wing grew back, and it was like nothing ever happens.

“Why have thee come here?! Who are thee?!” Zero hissed.

The Karura looked upon him calmly. 

“I am Arashi. have been instructed to fight you.”  
“Haa?” he growled, “ On your own?”  
“Yes. I figured, why not. I don’t have much else to live for. “

“Please, stand down!” Ekusu yelled. “We don’t have to fight!”  
“Yes, we do. A world of which yokai and humans coexist are just lines of fantasy. “  
“We have done it before-’  
“No. It is either the humans fear the spirits or the spirits fear humans. Humans are cruel. They have stripped me of my identity- WHO I AM and decided to just forget about me. My pride is gone. My loyalty has vanished. My abilities have long since been deceased. I once breathed fire hotter than a dragon. I could travel to the east country in a single leap. Just the flap of my wings allowed humans to shiver in fear. I am ready to move on. I am prepared to lose my life- there is nothing I want to do with it.“

Ekusu stifled.

“...So you became a demon?”  
“I have already lost all sense of what I am.” He snipped, glaring down at Ekusu. 

Ekusu placed a hand over his mouth and swallowed.  
“Are you alright?” Zero asked.  
“...” Ekusu nodded.  
“Keep your head straight. Do not let you heart fall prey to evil forces.”  
“...Who is speaking… You, Arashi, or the demon?”  
“Both. We are one. He grants me strength, in return for only my soul. To separate now means death.”  
“Why do you fight for Shiguma?”  
“I have had enough. No more talk.”

The demonic energy had spiked up. More dread and nervousness pooled into his gut. He felt his hands shake. He swallowed.

“I understand.”

He muttered a mantra, and a ball of light appeared in his hands. The more he held it, the large and large the ball of pure energy grew. Zero had drawn his sword and poised it in front of him.

“...”

A gust of wind blew. Akuseru felt the tension creeping on him and shivered.

He wasn’t even apart of this battle and yet he felt nervous. 

Zero’s foot shifted to the side.

In one swift motion, he sliced at Arashi.  
The Karura caw’d, and batted him away with his wing. Then great bursts of flames spurted from his mouth and were let loose upon them. The grass singed black when met with great heat and the trees nearly caught fire. Ekusu let go of his ball of energy and the Karura was hit with it at full force, slamming into a tree. 

He recovered quite quickly and great flames once again spurted forth from his mouth, soaring into the air Arashi slashed down at Ekusu’s robes with his talons. 

Ekusu cried out in pain, he wasn’t able to stop his attack in time, the flesh was exposed underneath, and wounds were formed.  
Zero lunged at the bird and sliced him across the back. The Karura squawked with pain and focused its attention on Zero, headbutting him into a tree. The samurai slammed against it with great impact and swore loudly. 

Akuseru couldn’t decipher what exactly. He was in awe of the sheer power he witnessed as the Karura flew up in the air, and how quickly Zero recovered. He leapt up in the air and the wind wooshed around him as he left the forest floor and soared. Akuseru’s mouth was unhinged and he gaped at the sight.

“Akuseru..”  
“Eh? N-nani?”

Ekusu squeezed his eyes shut and hands entangled with the prayer beads around his neck. He knelt to the ground.

“I will be needing to collect energy for the exorcism. Whatever you do- make sure nobody steps foot within my circle.”  
“A-ah…”

He muttered and the air around him vibrated with, and a mysterious light illuminated around him.

Amazing… He had never seen such a sight before…

A loud sound alerted him back to the air high, high above them.

Zero gripped his sword and raised the jade blade over his head, and brought it down, swinging with all of his might. The Karura barely missed it, but what he didn’t miss was Zero’s body crashing into him. Arashi couldn’t catch air between his wings and flapped aimlessly. In the chaos, he flung Zero’s body headfirst into where the humans lived. The Karura smacked into a tree, the sound of the impact could be heard throughout the entirety of the forest. It left the leaves fluttering like cherry blossom petals.

Akuseru gasped, “Ekusu! Ekusu! He’s inside the town! H-he’s out of the forest!!!”  
Ekusu continued to mumble something, completely missing what Akuseru was saying, either that or ignoring him.  
He sighed, and swallowed. He was going to obey his directions and not step any nearer. and traveled to where Zero was thrust into.  
The trees rustled behind the Karura as he flew straight ahead, the full moon in the night sky brought out his bold silhouette. Akuseru’s fox ears twitched, screams and yelling were heard from the town.  
Uh oh.

Akuseru stormed through the crowd. Zero’s clothing rippled as he leaped over said crowd of humans who cried with fear and confusion at what was happening.

Zero narrowly dodged the fiery breaths as the moon above illuminated their grand fight. His sword of jade sparkled as it thrust forward into the Karura, scaping just his beak. He was very careful to avoid the slash of his talons. His golden locks rippled like silk behind him. 

Zero dived down, gravity inviting him to a warm embrace, and the Karura soared after him.  
Zero landed and ran, Arashi chased after him, slashing at the roofs of the town, the humans ducked into their homes as the rampage continued.

“I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU I WASN’T CRAZY!” Someone yelled.

This was tiring Akuseru out. He could hardly stand the running back and forth as their battle commenced. Neither of them landed any hits.

Then.

Arashi lunged at Zero, he pinned him to the ground, Zero struggled, forcing him to push back. The Karura pushed back and wrestled the sword from his grasp, tossing it aside as if it were just a plaything.

He cackled and raised one hand over his face.

“I PLACE A CURSE-”  
“PURIFY!”

Akuseru was blown away by the raw spiritual energy that was suddenly released all at once. The energy was almost a living thing as it courses around Ekusu’s form. The Karura didn’t even have a chance, it screamed.

“COME TO YOUR SENSES! PURIFY YOURSELF IN THE WAYS AND LAWS OF THE LAND! THE DEMONS THAT HAVE IT’S GRIP ON YOU RELEASE ITS SOUL!”

The demon screamed and crawled and shook and wailed an ear-piercing shriek as it withered in pain.

Ekusu clasped his palms together and his eyes narrowed in fierce determination.

“I CAST THEE OUT! 出て行け!”

Then, silence.

“...”

Black poured out of the Karura’s mouth. A foul red spirit released into the air. It’s form was unclear besides the color.  
A voice spoke, it was unclear if it was from the Karura or if it was from the spirit that crept it’s dank energy around Ekusu. It sent shivers down his spine and his throat closed. 

“I lived once very long time ago. We lived in Tendou high above. Upon the Mount Meru. I was born from my mother and father. King and Queen of the mountain. Do you know what my home is like now? It is like me. A shell of my own self…”

The dark energy vanished and Ekusu focused intently on the demon. Eyebrows furrowing and staring at it with pure concentration.

“I banish you to hell.”  
It disappeared.

Ekusu relaxed and fell to his knees, sweating profusely and body shaking from great amounts of energy that had been used.

“Thank you. You have released me from this cruel world. My only regret is that I have any regrets.”

“I-It’s okay now, you’re purified. You don’t have to suffer any longer…”

Arashi closed his eyes. “...It has been very lonely. I am sorry…”

“No, there is no need. You must have lived such a harsh life. I feel only sympathy… There is none left? What happened to you all?”  
“The humans happened. Without those to believe in us, and them driving us all out… There was no way for us to exist.”

“...” Ekusu’s eyes watered.  
“...I only have sympathy for all those poor spirits. They really believe this will end in anything but slaughter. What would they do if they conquered the land of the rising sun anyway? They wouldn’t last against the spirits that lay in the cloves of the east land. “

“Poor humans…” Ekusu said softly.  
“If only I could sympathize with them as you can.”  
“....You don’t really hate them, do you?”  
“...Of course not. They were who made me what I was… I will always love them… But they were also the ones who tore it all away… Heh. At least those serpent bastards are gone…” Something suspiciously like a tear rolled down his cheek.

“There will be good humans, and there will be bad humans. Just like how there will be good spirits and there will be demons… Oh, you don’t deserve an end like this.”  
“Believe me when I say living will only be more painful. It was why I helped them out.”  
“Still… You are just as good as noble as you were when you were first born.” Ekusu said honestly.

Arashi was silent. Life was slowly draining from him. 

He spoke just before he passed.  
“Do me a favor.”

“Yes.”

“Bury my body underneath a black pine. That is where I was born…”

And he consumed his last breath.

Ekusu stared down at the dead body and rubbed his eyes.

“Are you alright Zero?”

“Yeah…” Zero choked out, sitting up. “Tired… few injuries though.”

“You did wonderful.” Ekusu kissed a scratch on his cheek. “It’s such a shame that it had to end as it did.”

Zero curtly nodded and stared down at the crowd of humans who had left their homes.

“Humans of this town! I am the spirit of the forest you have been trying to demolish! I have no ill intent or maliciousness to you, but I must warn you. A spirit that wishes to slaughter all of you are traveling towards here at great speeds. I advise you travel north before you are all slaughtered.”

The crowd erupted into great yells.

The town exploded into a flurry of voices, yelling questions, yelling how they supported them, some yelled about how didn’t believe them , some of them asking if this was just a fever dream.

“Let’s go.” Zero turned to ignore their footsteps growing near and their increasing yells.“Akuseru, could you please retrieve the body considering you didn’t do anything else?”

“Hmph.” Akuseru grew annoyed.

“Zero, please don’t be rude…I shall take the body. Akuseru isn’t ready to out himself. Let him live as a human while he still can.”

Before the crowd of humans was upon them, Zero and Ekusu sprinted with the last of their energy.

“Heal.”

The cuts and bruises that were laid upon Zero healed under Ekusu’s watchful care.

“You were wonderful out there… I was getting rather worried we were both out of practice. I suppose it is comforting our abilities worked as we suspected, but my heart wishes to weep.”

Zero took his arms around Ekusu and bask in his warmth. They lay in a corner of the woods so deep that the humans couldn't step foot in without getting terribly lost. 

“I am exhausted,...”  
“So am I… Fulfilling his last wish sapped the last bit of strength I had in me.”  
“That was kind of you….” Zero yawned.  
“I suppose… it was only fair…”  
“Still. Only you would do such a thing as he asked when he was trying to kill us.”  
“It wasn’t his fault.”  
“I know that…” his eyes closed and he pecked at his forehead and cheek.  
“Do you think peace could exist for us again?”  
“Maybe…”

Ekusu stroked his blonde hair and softly smiled.

“That picture that Akuseru showed us… I’ll treasure that until our time comes…”  
“Why do that when you have the real thing?” Zero sleepily pecked his lips, and they laid to sleep. 

Akuseru wandered through the woods.

His heart was heavy. He had watched a yokai die.  
He was faced with the thought of losing Aka- who was practically his father. He couldn’t face him. He would surely perish.

But the thought of Zero slaying him didn’t sit well…

But what other choice was there? It wasn't even a question who would win should they face each other. A battle between a one tailed and a twelve tailed?  
Ha.  
Don’t make him laugh.

Still, he tried to sleep it off. His weariness danced around him into a slumbering dream.

He dreamt of his younger days.

“Well done Akuseru. You really are a talented shapeshifter. Out of all the cubs I have taught before now, you are the first one to be able to shape-shift into a woman on the first try.”  
“Thanks A-ka!” Young Akuseru chirped. He reached for one of the kitsunes many tails, which twitched just out of reach.  
Aka’s appearance never once shifted as far as he knew. Besides is hair, white during summers, platinum blonde during winter. He wore a eye patch over his left eye, a bit of cotton from a spare kimono. One days where his mood was cheery he always smiled, on days his mood was cloudy, he wore a more serious expression. 

This day he had a smile as cheery as can be.

“Hey, hey, Aka! Aka! Tell me a story!”  
“Hm… Alright.” Aka scooped the young kitsune up into his arms and sat, cross legged. His white and red kimono with purple highlights shifted with him.

“There was once a beautiful kitsune named Kumiho… She was more beautiful than any kitsune before, and is said to be more beautiful than any after. “  
Akuseru listened as Aka spun a tale about a kistune who tricked young boys into marrying her, and on the wedding night, ate their liver and fled into the night. She was eventually caught and burned alive, never to be seen again.

“Hey, Aka?”  
“Hm? What is it young one?”  
“Is it true if you eat 1,000 livers you turn into a human?”  
“I do not know. If any were to succeed, they would have lived their lives far away from the kitsune until they perished. But remember young one, the humans are to be respected. They carved this world in their vision… Sometimes they are questionable in action… But they are true at heart.”  
“Do you wish you were human Aka?”  
“Sometimes. But would I take in the action required to become human? Of course not…”

* * *

“Lord Shiguma! Lord Shiguma!”

“Hm? What is it Kitsune?”

The 12-tailed fox poofed into his half-human form. Even as a human, blood stained his face and his robes, and his eyes were a now foul shade of red, just as in his name. Like it was fate. 

“We have received word that the Karura is dead.”  
“Did he perform what was asked of him?”  
“Only half way. My lord, we are able to complete the task. We can complete the curse.”

“...Very well then. Are you prepared to lose your life?”  
“I won’t be losing it.”  
“Fine then. Be my guest. ” The Oni grinned.

“LET’S MOVE!” Aka yelled. He transformed into his fox form, a long elegant white fox that was now stained with red. The band of foxes yipped and yapped as they ran ahead of the storm of spirits, and eventually, only could be seen with Shigumas’ ability of his 3rd eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking a lot of aristic liberties with some of these concepts, but like....  
> they exist?  
> OH YEAH! thank you pleasestop32! [;


	6. Something Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...All things that are good come to an eventual end.

The city slickers have left. All that is left are those who lived in the town, to begin with. Several have left, and their small-town population had been cut by a quarter in the last few days. Akuseru supposed seeing such a thing in the middle of town would make them a little more inclined to believe them.  
He took his lunch break and walks around the town. There's now a huge difference between the lunch rush of the past- and the even quieter town with gossipy neighbors.

“I’ve always believed in spirits. But I’m not just going to take their word for it and leave. “ Akuseru turned his head to the voice.  
“Bah! Spirits!” An old man with grey hair and a full mustache scoffed. “If he’s a spirit the least he could do is cut his hair. He looks like a girl for god's sake. I don’t trust them all. I mean, their choice is their choice…”  
“Oh absolutely.” Said another man with orange-brown hair with grey streaks, and glasses. He had a bit of an accent. Russian?  
“But I don’t trust anyone with that sort of lifestyle choice. Especially since they should know better.”  
“Oh, I agree.”

Lifestyle choice? The fuck were they going on about? Wait he didn't mean… How is that a lifestyle choice?

“But you know there is a storm coming this way. Well, a typhoon. It’s supposed to be pretty severe…”  
“Well I’m not leaving.” he scoffed. “What, should I listen to a couple of gay spirits and pack up and leave? No thanks. I’ll take my chances.”  
“I'll be staying with my daughter for a bit. She lives in Tokyo, I want to make sure she's all right..."  
"Hmph. It must be nice to have a child who isn't a good-for-nothing NEET..."

Stupid humans, even when faced with the truth they can't handle it and blabber on about useless things… Well, if they die it’s their fault. Ekusu and Zero can’t protect stupid people.

He passed by a few people crowded outside of their home. Packing large suitcases into their car.

“What are you doing?”  
“Getting out of here!”  
“You don’t really believe those spirits do you?”  
“Of course I do! I’m not going to take any chances, personally I think all of you should be getting out of here!”  
“Well, that’s not going to happen. It could just be a one time thing…”  
“Doubt it. I’m getting out of here.”  
“Good luck then.”

He checked the time. He only had 20 more minutes before his lunch break was over! Damn. He needed to get a move on now… Oden was calling his name!  
Akuseru got a 30-minute lunch break every day at around 3:00. Normally he would cheap out and eat one of the bento boxes they let employees have for free but he was craving some tasty oden. 

He walked past the neighborhood school and rows of clean houses. 

“Kitsune.”

“Hm?”  
He glanced over at the boy.  
“Oh, you. What do you want?”  
“What are you doing?”  
“What am I doing? Getting some lunch. Shouldn’t you be in school?”  
“...It’s summer,” he said after a moment.

Oh yeah.

“Quit calling me kitsune. I don’t know how you got that idea- but I am not a kitsune.”  
“People in this town think there is one… like me.” he added. “They say a fox following the spirits that were fighting. I bet you don’t think I’m crazy now.”  
Axl laughed, “Y-yeah it was weird to see that…”

“Wouldn’t you have known about those spirits earlier if you lived in those woods?”  
“Er well… I guess but… hehe, they’re good at hiding I guess!”  
“...”

Man, this kid made him nervous. He couldn’t read his expression at all, not just because of the glasses- he had the perfect poker face.

“Listen, I’m going to get something to eat. I don’t need you interrogating me.”

“...”

Blues stared as he walked off. 

Maybe he overdid it today. He was starving since he had to rush and cut his lunch short. Damn kid. But he probably ate too much still.

Whatever. He was running out of ideas of objects to bring to them. He brought a magazine with anime characters posing on the front, it was going to take a while to explain what that was, he thought. 

He placed the magazine on the ground and poof! He was a fox again--it felt nice to be a fox, spending the day as a human felt restricting. He took the item and traveled through the forest, taking great care to leap over the branches and roots. He traveled further and further, deeper and deeper...

There have been humans now, who have been trying to get glimpses of the spirit, Eskusu says. Although they have been revealed to the people of the town, they would rather keep their privacy and stay hidden. Eskusu Always hid in a tree, and Zero never felt the need to hide. He was a deer anyways during the day. 

“Oh, Akuseru. You are back. Is there any news today?”

He transformed into his human-ish form and handed Ekusu the gifts. Like always, Ekusu graciously accepted them and today had laid the magazine in his lap as Akuseru recounted the events of the day.

“I see,” Ekusu said once he concluded.  
Like usual, Zero spawned from the darkness and sat next to Ekusu. This time, he pulled an arm around him. Ekusu flushed a bright red. 

“I don’t understand humans. By lifestyle choice, do they mean my relation with Ekusu?”  
“Ah… I suppose so.”

“How stupid of them. You say it is mainly the elderly ones who speak of such?”  
Akuseru nodded.  
“How foolish, I am older than them. And back then it was considered more heinous for those practicing against the desires of the soul to sleep with a woman than a man.”  
“Huh? How come?”

“It is as we said earlier. It was believed that women were naturally deceitful creatures…”  
“Not to mention what being a Wakushu entailed…”  
“Wakushu?”

Zero took a deep breath. Ekusu gave him a wary look, and Zero swallowed.  
“I assume such practices are not common now… But back then… Wakashu were adolescent boys that were sought after for… Well…. Personal desires…”

“Oh.” Akuseru pulled a face.  
“It wasn't a practice I nor Zero particularly enjoyed,” Ekusu said. “When in training, it was customary for a Wakushu and a fully trained samurai to develop relations with each other. It was only for… Well, bonding.”  
“...So teenagers did it with grown men because of bonding? What?”  
“Thank goodness that is a practice that was reversed. I am sure the nobles from back then would disagree with that sentiment though..."  
“Ew. So Zero did you-”  
“No. I would rather be left on my own. I improved my skills in swordsmanship through my own practice.”

“Ha! That was what I was expecting.” Akuseru chucked.  
“That does sound rather like him does it not?” Ekusu said rather amused.

“Hmph. Would you rather I lay with someone before you?” he crossed his arms.  
“A-ah! Well…” Ekusu blushed.

“Wait, how old were you when you died?” Akuseru asked.

Ekusu looked thankful for the change in the topic. “I was 17.”  
“18,” Zero said.

“...I’m only a year younger than you were!” Akuseru said, astonished. Ekusu’s eyes widened.  
“Wait, Akuseru, how old are you?”  
“Huh? 16.”  
“...”  
“...”

Zero and Ekusu exchanged looks.  
“What?”  
“We both knew you were young but… 16 years… it’s no wonder you are a one-tailed…”  
“Yeah yeah, tell me something I don’t know. What about it?”

Er.. Just…. Surprising I suppose,” Ekusu continued, "What is it that you have brought us this fair evening?”  
“Oh! That's another magazine. But instead of showing off fashions, it’s- well- anime.”

And thus ensued a long conversation about what anime is. Akuseru wasn’t sure if he fully understood it. Maybe if he showed him some… But it would have to be tame, and probably old… He once saw one that was from the '60s in the city he had traveled through. 

How did the theme song go?

”ダヨンのおおぐい四本。デカパンはパンツがなー猫ごひき。”

What would that be in English?  
Something like...  
"Dayon has 4 chopsticks for his big mouth~! Dekapan, in his pants, there are 5 cats..."

Wait why was he thinking about this now? Damn, if he had a phone he could just look all that up... What was even the name? Something-something-kun? No...

“Akuseru, I have been wondering how come you know so much about the humans when you lived in the mountains?”  
Akuseru grinned cheekily, “Aka taught me! Everything else I just kind of picked up along the way.”  
“I see. He must have been an excellent father.”

“Er- well- I don’t know if I’d call him that…” Akuseru blushed. Ekusu looked at him with fascination.  
“What else would you call him?”  
“I-I dunno, caretaker?”

“Isn’t that what a father is?” Zero asked.  
“I guess… I dunno it feels weird to call him that…”  
But he was the closest thing he would ever have to a parent...

The next day arrived. Akuseru yawned and stretched his limbs, preparing for another day...

He felt the cool dirt beneath his paws and yawned--man, why was he so tired? All he could think about was finding a nice warm rock to doze away on.  
But he had to make money- capitalism! Not that he knew what it was exactly.

He walked into town, glancing at the empty houses and businesses… Hearing the rumors. Etc. 

“Did you see that fox that night?”  
“Omg, I did!”  
“Eh, no way, could there be a kitsune in our town?” A blonde girl with blue eyes gasped.  
“Don’t know,” said another girl with her hair into platinum blonde pigtails, “I think we ought to get out of here.”  
“My parents were already planning to go to a hot spring, so we were already going to leave.” Said a girl with dark skin and black straight hair.  
“Eh…”  
“Lucky! My skin needs a good hot spring…”

Was obsessing over skincare a human thing? He felt his skin. Average, he guessed. Not that he was ever too close to a human. Just because he knew about them doesn’t mean he’s ever stayed with one long enough to be familiar with their skin.

He passed by a group biting into popsicles as they walked and talked,  
“You know I’ve always believed in spirits right-”  
“Why don’t you leave?”  
“I don't know where else to go-”

He continued until he reached the market square. He picked up an apple- admiring the red skin and eager to dig into its flesh after slapping down a few coins. Then he’d go into the back of the store and put on his uniform. After that he would have to sit around and occasionally scan drinks.

He nearly dropped his apple at the sight.  
It was that kid, with his siblings and a…  
D-d  
D-d-d-d  
DOG.

His instincts flared up and he internally screamed.  
A kitsune's fatal flaw… Each and every one were terrified of dogs. Well, fatal flaw if you discount drinking… Not even Aka was immune to a good cup of sake.

Still though, it was just a fact of nature. Akuseru surely couldn’t explain it. All he knows whenever he sees one of the furry beasts, his mind races, his heart beats out of control, he trembles and every nerve in his body tells him to leave.

Swallowing, he shined the apple on his shirt and took a bite. The crisp sweetness helped to soothe his nerves a bit.  
Casually, casually get out of here, come on you look like a human, smell like a human, and probably taste like one. 

‘Man up!’ he told himself and tried to pretend to not even see it.

“Hey, stranger!”  
The boy with the bright blue eyes waved at him.  
“Hey there.” he waved back. Good good, act natural...

“This is our dog Rush! Say hi Rush.”  
The mutt with the golden colored fur barked. Every nerve in Akuseru’s body screamed.

“H-hey… Rush.”  
“Kitsune are scared of dogs,” Blues commented.

“Kitsune?”  
“Come on, he isn’t a kitsune.” The girl said.  
“How do you know that? In fact, what would happen if I did…” He raised his hand. The red leash was tightly held in it.

He let go of it.

Akuseru ran away as fast as he could.

He doesn’t remember how long he ran for, he just knows when he stops. He can feel his face dripping with sweat, breathing heavier he ever had in his life, and it takes all of his mental energy to not transform into a fox then and there. Although the thought was sorely tempting, he managed to hold off until he was in a secluded area.

He took a few deep breaths.

Yeah no, he was skipping work today. He’ll figure the rest out as he went. Right now he wanted a nice, warm nap...

He scampered into the forest, and just as his paws touched the soil-

“Got you!”

The fox yelped as its tail was suddenly grabbed, forcing him to transform out of surprise.

“Ah- what- what the hell do you think you’re doing kid?!”  
“I knew it! I knew it this entire time. And you-”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Akuseru rubbed his behind, grimacing. “You figured it all out kid,” he winced. “Whaddya want now?”

“I want to talk to the spirits of the forest.”  
Akuseru tch’d.

“Fine, fine. If you promise to not tell anyone. You’ll only be able to talk with one though.” He explained. “The other-”

“Akuseru.”

His blood went cold and his face paled white as a ghost.

It was Aka.

“What are you doing with that human?” his voice growled. Akuseru stepped in front of Blues.

“A-aka…”  
“Don’t you know humans deserve to be destroyed? Step aside. I’ll let you have his liver just this once. But do not expect to have it again. It’s the best part. You’ll love it as much as I do…” He snickered, whispers sprouting and eyes slanting as he did, with a bit of white fur spreading across his nose. 

Akuseru’s ears twitched as he heard the human’s shallow, nervous breathing.

“Aka… Why are you doing this?! This isn’t you! What happened to needing to respect humans?”  
“Oh yes, humans must be respected and what not… but why can’t we kitsune have a shot at living the high life? Surely the Oni will fail in his mission, but in the meantime, I can have all the liver I want… I am so close to reaching 1,000… By the time I do, I can live the life of a human. We won’t have to live as these scorned creatures… Hated for their past…”  
“...Aka, please, listen to reason! W-where is everyone else?” Maybe he could talk reason into them…  
“The others, the others got greedy. Had to get rid of them, you see. “ Aka said darkly. 

“You… You what??! Y-you KILLED our kind?! Our friends?!” Akuserus emotions gripped him viciously and tears began to form. “Our family?!”

“They were greedy and selfish. They tried taking the liver for themselves. I had the high ground over them, not even the 9-tailed ones could stand up to my power…”

Akuseru’s stomach twisted in disgust and his mind warped with questions and high-strung emotions and sickness. He swallowed and took a deep breath in.

“...Aka… Please, listen. This isn’t you at all! I don’t want to eat humans! Why can’t we return to living as before?! Forget being strong! Forget about everything else! Let’s just go back to our home! I won’t run away again!”

“Oh…” he tsked, “It’s such a shame Akuseru… You always have shown great potential than any of the cubs I ever taught… it’s such a shame your end will be cut short.”

All of his 12 tails burst into a great fire.

An elegant buck rammed into his side and knocked him off his feet. 

“Z-zero!”

“How dare you… insolent fool… I shall burn you alive and eat your charred corpse!” Aka growled. His tails moved and threw the great flames at Zero.

“MATA!”

Spiritual energy coiled around and solidified, blocking the flames.

“Ekusu!”  
He spared a glance to Akuseru. His robes flowed around him, and the blue mist of spiritual energy surrounded him. His forest green eyes were determined, burning with a fire deep within.

“Akuseru! Zero! Run out of here, take the human with you! Now!”

“H-hai!”  
Akuseru scooped Blues up and high tailed it away from Aka, his stomach twisted at what he knew was sure to come.

Zero huffed.

“I can take care of him! I won’t let you die! Now flee!”

Reluctantly, the deer bounded into the forest.

Akuseru set the human down. “Go! Warn the townspeople! Tell them to flee, or at least hide!”  
Blues nodded and rushed off.

“Hehe…” The ancient kitsune grinned. “You think you can face me on your own…?”

“...Please… Look inside your heart. Don’t make me do this. Akuseru thinks very highly of you… What would happen if he were to lose you?”

“Hm… Don’t know, don’t care. I’m not letting go of this strength… this power… You can go to hell for all I care!”

“...I understand.” Ekusu closed his eyes. “You are too far gone… Your heart and mind must have been weak.”  
“WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?!” 

His tails flung fire at him, Ekusu shielded again and disappeared into the woods.

“Oh, how pathetic. You can't hide from me forever! I’ll burn down this whole damn forest if I have to!”

Oh, the demonic energy was getting to him. Even this far they made his nerves stand on end… Ekusu clutched his prayer beads, focusing on collecting spiritual energy and collecting his thoughts. He wasn’t entirely sure if he could hold him off until nightfall. If he stayed in one place for too long, the light would alert him to his location… Zero held the demons off and weakened them, Ekusu finished them. That is how it always went… Fighting on his own wasn’t something he ever had to face…

But he would not have to fail. For the ones in the town could not perish, and have their insides eaten. He would not allow that… He took a deep breath. 

“I HAVE YOU!”

The tree Ekusu was hiding in caught ablaze. He cried out and fled, the kitsune's once-white robes fluttered as he followed. Dashing and zipping through the trees, the kitsune held onto one of the branches and climbed up. Now gaining further distance by hopping from branch to branch. 

Ekusu’s nerves suddenly flared up and his vision blurred, the trees around him wiggled and danced. He swallowed and tried to continue, it was one of the Kitsune’s illusions he told himself. 

Perhaps if he could just hold on until Nightfall he could have a chance at exorcism, but at this rate, he was going to be caught before he could have the chance.  
If only there was some way to avoid all of this… Akuseru…  
He didn’t want to have to do any of this. He wasn’t suited to fighting one on one. That was Zero’s forte.  
Aka grasped the edge of his robes, the fabric ripped and Ekusu desperately tried to speed up. 

He could only imagine what he would feel once Aka- 

“Fight me now! Or else I’ll feast on the people in the town!”

Ekusu froze. His hand turned to a fist, and he took a deep breath. 

There was no way out of it now, he supposed. 

Swallowing, he muttered quietly and gathered the energy he had stored in his hands. 

“HIYA!”

A gust of foxfire grazed against Aka’s cheek. He stopped and gazed at the young kitsune. 

Ekusu understood what he was attempting to do. But he didn’t like it.

“Akuseru-”  
“I-I can hold him off!” his voice trembled. “Just go!”

“...You do understand that there is no way for him to remain alive, do you?”  
“...There isn’t?”  
“No. He is far too gone… It will rip his soul apart.”  
“...Okay.” he said quietly.

He would not be able to hold him off. Ekusu knew that as he traversed- not very far away mnid you. So he held his beads tighter between his palms than he ever had before, and focused his mind and spirit as much as he was able.  
He had to do this… He had too.

“Oh little, little one…” Aka sounded amused. “You are challenging me?” He laughed dryly. “Me? A 12-tailed? Oh my, young one… You are trembling…” 

Akuseru was. He was shaking harder than he had when he encountered that dog. He bit his lip and sighed.

“...I-I know A-aka that you are s-stronger than me, b-but I still can't let you do this…”

“Strong words for the one whos own voice shakes with fear. But all right. I’ll show you what happens when you disrespect your elders as you have been doing. “  
His tails burst into flames. Akuseru yelped and dodged the flames.

“You dare challenge me?! The one who raised you?! Don’t make me laugh! This is what you deserve!”  
With his claws, he slashed Akuseru’s robes and knocked him into the tree behind him. He yipped like a dog and tree leaves slowly fell around him. 

SLASH!

The young kitsune begun to weep as the slashes against his body racked his form with pain over and over and over again.  
“A-aka! Please! I don’t want you to die! Think about what you’re doing!”  
“How big-headed of you to assume I will perish! I thought I raised you better than that!”

He was interrupted by the deer, he crashed into his side and knocked him off his feet again. Akuseru meekly opened his eyes to the sight.

“You again…” Aka growled, then lunged and slashed his claws deep into his flank. The deer stumbled and collapsed.

“Zero!” Akuseru cried out. Uneasily, the legs shook, and deer stood up, shaking all over, legs trembling, one of his eyes clenched shut.

“Oh really? So determined are you? That shall be your demise-”

“PURIFY!”

The elder kitsune screamed and his entire body was choked and smothered with the energy that radiates around Ekusu’s form. His hands moved as he chanted-

“SA- HI- NO- JI- HOU- NO- SHI!”

The energy wavered and squeezed around Aka’s form as he screamed in desperation, writhing in agony.

“I CAST THEE OUT! LEAVE HIS FORM NEVER TO RETURN!”

“...”

Silence.

The kitsune collapses. The blood that stained him vanished and manifested into pure dark energy. It stood on the kitsune as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He spoke as if in a trance,

“Do you remember what it was like to be a kitsune so long ago? There were those considered to be Zenko- celestial beings. Messengers of gods. Protector of shrines. Do you know how many of that kind exist now? None. Have the gods left us? Or have they simply followed the humans?”

Ekusu took a deep breath.

“I cast you to hell.”

It vanished.

“Aka…”

“...” He stared at the sky. The sun was going to set soon. The sky was scaled with pastels and bright yellows and oranges.

“...Akuseru…” Aka reached for him. His hair brushed over the eye with the patch. Akuseru groaned in pain as he came closer in. He sat on his knees.

“...I’m sorry…”

“N-no, i-it wasn’t your fault! I-it was the demon Aka… The demon.”  
“No. My mind and soul were weak against the Oni’s advances. It is my fault it ended this way…”  
“Please- Aka!”  
“I just wanted a better life for you. I wanted a better life for my pack… But now they are all dead because of me…” A few glistening tears fell from his face. Akuseru’s eyes were beginning to water. 

"...My name means red... Does this mean this was fate to end this way when I was born? Bathed in the red color of my sins?"  
"Aka, what are you talking about?"

“Akuseru… Please… when you bury me… Please don’t bury me in red…”  
“Aka- what are you saying?!”

His eyes closed. 

“Aka?! AKA?! No- you can’t leave now! You can’t! You can’t!”  
“...Akuseru…”  
“Y-yes?”  
“You were always my favorite cub… Live a long and happy life… longer than mine…” he whispered. “You were like a son to me…”

“...Do you mean that?”  
“Of course I do.”

“Aka…” Akuseru sniffed and rubbed his tears away. “You... You are my dad. I am your son! You raised me! My real parents be damned! They never have done anything for me! Nothing like you had!” he forced out.

Aka softly smiled.

“Thank you for giving me something happy to think about when I join the ranks of hell… I love you…”

The warmth from his hand vanished.

“...Aka? Aka?”

No response.

“Father…? FATHER? FATHER?!”

The tears spilled full force and he wailed in agony, each drop falling onto the forest floor.

Ekusu did what he felt natural. He wrapped his arms around Akuseru’s crying form. He transformed into a fox. He thumbed over his injuries and whispered-

“Heal.”

Ekusu’s heart felt like a heavy rock sinking to the ocean floor as he held Akuseru--he held him until he stopped shivering and fell sound asleep.

“...” He didn’t dare put him down. He would have to ask Zero to bury Aka for him.

Speaking of Zero, the sun had almost set. He kissed the crown of the deer's head and whispered very quietly,

“Heal.”

Nothing happened.

His heart pounded in his chest and his eyes grew wide. Why hadn’t it worked? He used up nearly all of his energy, sure, but it should have…

The deer tapped its hoof once.

Ekusu's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

A curse.

* * *

"The Kistune was successful. Pity he died."

The Goryo cackled, "Who cares? it is time to unleash hell on the humans! So what if a few lowly kistune are dead? Is it time for revenge! I will finally have the head of the descendant who killed me... What was his name?"

"Blues Hikari."

"You promised me his head right, right?" He circled, floating around Shiguma, "You promised no one else could kill him but me? Right, right?"

"Patience Vava. The time is nearly here. We are less than a weeks travels away."

"Oh- I can't wait to hear the humans delightful shreiks of pain! They will finally know how I felt... Then they will wish they had mercy..."

"ALL HAIL LORD SHIGUMA!" he screamed  
The yokai and spirits echoed it back.

Shiguma coudl nearly taste it on his tounge- he was so so close...


	7. The flooding that ruined a town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is sure to arrive.

Akuseru hadn’t left the forest in almost a week. Aka’s death had left him sullen; he has not once visited them in the eve as he would. Nor has he said a word.

Ekusu attempted to be respectful, of course. He respected his boundaries and figured he needed to be alone. 

After all… You couldn’t just get over a loss as heavy as that… In less than a week.

Zero stumbled into view. It had been a long time since he had seen his silky mane in the light of the sun.   
“Zero… You aren’t supposed to be walking about.”

“...”  
He sat down next to Ekusu. “I can’t stand this…”  
“I know, but you must save your strength… Until we can remove this curse…”

The curse remained firmly on his side. A deep injury that blackened and slowly grew bigger and bigger as the days passed. It interfered with the original curse and he would randomly turn into a deer during both the days and nights. To Ekusu it felt odd to see him in the sunlight. Ekusu’s eyes traveled down and he winced slightly at the dark mark that was slowly growing on his side. 

Zero wasn’t the type to complain about injuries, but he moved more slowly and always clutched his side with his hand.  
It hurt Ekusu’s heart to see, but no matter how hard he tried, the curse would not break. This worried Ekusu… greatly.

“I’ll be fine.” Zero insisted.  
“Fine? You-”  
“Don’t worry about me.”  
“How could I not?”  
“I do not think that there is anything you can do for now.”

“Zero… I cannot just give up on you…”  
“I am thinking, if we defeat the demons that plague Shiguma's army, perhaps the curse shall reverse.”  
“...Perhaps so... But you are in pain-”

“I will be fine.” he insisted.

“I doubt so-”

“Ekusu…” 

Zero and Ekusu looked at Akuseru. He seemed to be tired. Deep dark circles lie under his eyes and a serious, dark expression was hidden deep within. 

“...Yes, Akuseru?”

“...Zero was once a demon right?”

“...Yes.”

“...How could you have saved him, but not Aka?” His voice cracked.

“Oh, Akuseru... He was far too gone… He would not listen to reason… Zero on the other hand-”

“I don’t believe you. You didn’t even try!”

“Akuseru-”

“How was it that you knew that Zero could be saved and not Aka?! You barely said a word to him!”

“Zero was able to listen and relent when I spoke to him all that time ago. Aka was so consumed by the spirit in his heart that he-”

“That doesn't make any sense! He was fine after you exorcised him! Why didn’t you try harder?! W-why did have to die?!”

“I don’t-”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses!”

“Damned kitsune! You wouldn’t even be here, to begin with, if Ekusu hadn’t allowed you to stay! How dare you turn back in his kindness and generosity?! What great disgrace! I should send you far away from these woods!” Zero glared at the kitsune, his hands balled tightly into fists. 

“Fine by me! It’s not like I care!” He turned away.

“...” Ekusu laid silent. Zero scoffed angrily,

“Youth… Do not take his words to heart. If you do, I’ll-”

“Please don’t.” Ekusu cut him off. Zero grew silent and stared ahead of him.

“...I understand. He is… Upset and angry, and he has every right to be. I acted cowardly. I could not even fease attacking him without you…” Ekusu’s insides coiled and twisted, “That being said… What if…”

“What if what?”

“...I had to face Shiguma on my own?”

“...Don’t worry about things that won’t happen.” Zero said after a moment. 

“How do you know-”

“I would never leave you on your own like that.”

“...That is very kind of you to say.”  
“What’s with the formality?” Zero wrapped both of his arms around him and pulled their bodies closer.  
X flushed a bit with red color, but he leaned into his chest. Resting upon his armor was comforting, and he began to revisit the times of which they were human. Alas, doing so made his eyes feel misty with sadness. 

“Zero...what would happen to me if you were to go?”  
“Hm? Now, where did this come from?”  
“I do not know....”  
“Please, talk to me.”  
Letting out a puff of air, Ekusu began to shift in between his arms.

“Well, if I were to lose you, Iʼm not sure what I would do....”  
“Why are you saying such things so suddenly?”  
“Itʼs because I love you.”

Zeroʼs face flushed as red as his armor.

“What?”

“Zero, I love you, you should know that,” he said. His words were followed by a sad, shaky laugh.

“But....after the last fight, I realized that if you were to die, I donʼt think Iʼd be able to stop the fighting. My strength alone wouldnʼt be enough to carry on this war—”

Zero stammered, “What has brought these absurd thoughts to your head all of a sudden? Do you think I am to perish? Have you no faith? ”

“Of course I have faith in you, but the thought of you being hurt worries me enough. While I am alone, I am weak...I could never have accomplished the things I have without you by my side. ”

“Ekusu,” he sighed, “if  
you loved me, wouldnʼt  
you know that even when  
weʼre apart—“

“Zero,” his voice wavered.

“Enough,” he snapped, “even when weʼre on our own, I know youʼre fighting to protect me, and I will do the same for you. Itʼs not that hard to understand.”

He gave a small smile, a rare sight to Ekusuʼs eyes.

“None of the spirits we faced together would have had the chance to be exorcised without you.  
Their souls at least had some chance for release...”

Zero took his next sentence carefully.

“And, if I ultimately die, as you have spoken…”

Tears began to wet Ekusuʼs cheeks, but he carried on— moving only to hold him tighter in the comfort of his arms.  
Time stayed still before he even dared to utter a word.

“I will at least die happy having known that you loved me.” Zero gently brushed Ekusu’s tears and kissed his cheek.

Ekusu sniffled, “Oh Zero… the time is drawing near…”

Ekusu stared up to the sky. The wind suddenly picked up and his robes fluttered and flapped.

“...Dark clouds are swarming.”

“They are.” Zero agreed.

“...It isn’t very long now before…”

“..It isn’t.”

“I can hear them,” Ekusu whispered.

“...” Zero listened intently. He was right, he could hear faint shouting and cheering.

He squeezed Ekusu’s hands and kissed him. It was blissfully warm against the cold and chapped winds and the rain that was now dusting against their skin. The rain began to pick up and heavy raindrops crashed against the ground. 

“I swear it Ekusu, when this is all over everything will go to normal. We will be able to spend our nights together without the influence of yokai or humans any longer.”

“...Okay.” Ekusu nodded, and smiled faintly, “I believe you.”

He clicked his tongue and sighed. Wincing as he drew his sword. “Warn Akuseru. Tell him to tell the villagers.”

Ekusu nodded, kissed his cheek one last time and held his gaze for a moment before scampering off.

“...”

The rain poured harder down. His hair was weighed down and stuck to the back of his neck and his armor, the top of his head was matted down.

He stared out into the distance. 

Shigumas form was taller than the mountains; grey clouds swirled around his figure. Only his silhouette was clear The chattering of various Yokai met his ears and he poisoned his swords in front of him.

The first yokai lunged, and he struck it down.   
The battle had begun.

“Akusru!”  
“What?” he said with an edge in his voice.

“Shiguma is here. Please, you have to warn the townsfolk before-”

Akuseru scoffed. “Please, we’ve warned them enough. It’s all their fault now at this point.”

“Please-”

“KILL! KILL THE HUMANS! FOR LORD SHIGUMA!” Akuseru yelped and nearly transformed into a fox, hands turned into paws and fur grew along his body.

“Don’t you see now!? We don’t have any-”

A yokai attacked the back of Ekusu—to which he swiftly dodged. akuseru unleashed his foxfire, and the weak, pitiful yokai vanished.   
Akuserus’ fire was put out by the rain and harsh winds almost immediately. Akuseru tch’d and wiped the rain from his face in annoyance.   
“All right, all right! I’ll go already!” He leaped into his fox form and scampered off.

The townsfolk hid away in their homes. The rain clashed noisily against the glass windows and the tin roofs. Some unfortunate person had their laundry flapping in the wind, with no hopes to get it dry now. 

“Kitsune! What are you doing out in the weather?!” Akuseru stared in shock at the human who was wearing a bright red raincoat and matching galoshes. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!” Akuseru shouted back.  
“I’M GOING HOME!” 

The ground beneath them shook, Blues leaned against a nearby building, almost losing his footing against the slick ground. 

“ARE THE DEMONS CAUSING THIS?!”  
“YES!!! GET INSIDE NOW!”

There was a hiss, a giggle, and then a Spirit with purple skin and red eyes that glowed behind a shadow that covered his face appeared behind him, hovering slightly.

“Are you the one they call BLUES HIKARI?!” His voice boomed like he was holding a megaphone. Blues looked pale and took one step back.

“Yes… YES! I have been waiting for the day to exact my revenge… Give up now PITIFUL HUMAN! You cannot shape at all against my wrath!” 

“I WON’T LET YOU HURT HIM!” Why was he doing this? He didn’t care at all if the human died or not- right? And yet, he was standing right in front of him, prepared to deflect any of the attacks. 

“I don’t think you can deflect this you pitiful one-tail.” The storm surged. Buckets of rain poured down on the town and inches of water stayed, the ground unable to take it all. 

“It’s flooding!” Akuseru shouted in realization. Sick feeling clamoring in his stomach as he glanced at the human who seemed to be wary of the rising water levels. It had already increased by an inch and was steadily growing to submerge their feet. 

“You didn’t think only Lord Shiguma was behind this storm, did you? I may not be able to touch any humans as a ghost, but I can control nature to its very core! I’ll wipe you out! And I’ll wipe those stupid forest spirits off the very face of the earth! This whole town will be crushed under THIS STORM!”

The rain pursed down even harder, and each bead of water stung against Akuseru’s skin. He took the hand of Blues and ran. Thunder crackled through the sky and lightning zapped onto the ground. Flashing light blurred their vision, and the tree it struck snapped in half and shook the ground as it fell. Akuseru felt small and helpless and the shock nearly scared him into his fox form. 

“I SHALL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MY WRATH! NONE OF YOU CAN ESCAPE IT! YOU WILL FEEL THE SAME PAIN I DID! WAS IT MERCIFUL OF YOU TO CHOKE ME? BREAK MY NECK AND CRUSH MY LUNGS?! HUH?! YOUR ANCESTORS WERE BEHIND MY EARLY DEMISE! YOUR WHOLE TOWN SHALL BE PUNISHED!”

His voice was inescapable. Booming against the wall of the great mountains in the distance, his voice seemed to travel to the city so far away. The town was now in chaos, residents attempting to drive out before the rising water levels submerged them. Some got stuck in the rising water and could only watch helplessly as they disappeared into the rising murky water. Cars disappeared, branches from trees hit the ground and rolled into the water. 

“Where are we going?!” Blues croaked.  
“TO HIGHER GROUND!”

The dirt became slick and mud slid down, dirtying their clothes. They hurried up as they tried to avoid the wrath of the goryo. 

“YOU THERE!”

“Hm?”

The goryo glared at the blonde-haired samurai.

“Has the spirit come out to play? Dare to try to strike me down in this weather? Those antler horns on your helmet appear as if they could attract lightning!”   
Clouds high above circled and a crackle of lightning struck where Zero stood, he dodged and attempted to slice Vava down. He was thrown back by strong winds and his back smacked into a tree. 

“YOU CANNOT EVEN TOUCH ME! THIS WHOLE PLACE WILL FLOOD OVER! THERE IS NO ESCAPE!”

“NO ESCAPE!” The yokai echoed. Small spirits tried to take ahold of Zero, he solved them away.

“Enough of this! Fight me like a man!” he brushed his wet hair from his eyes and poised his sword.

“Fine by me! I don’t mind whom I destroy, as long as that filthy Hikari is but bones!”

Ekusu wasn’t sure how he ended up facing against Shiguma. The rain went straight through his robes and made him shiver even more than he already was. 

At first, he was attacking the forest with small and menial yokai. He had no idea where the more powerful ones had ended up- perhaps the only powerful ones he had were Aka, Arashi, and Vava…

Either way, even Ekusu could handle them. Shiguma stomped on a few of the trees before he shrunk down to about 8 feet tall. Every hair on his body stood straight, and he exhaled under Shigumas piercing blue gaze. Then swallowed. Strong energy radiated off his body. Much stronger than the other spirits he faced. He was both deeply terrified and wanted to face against him and drive it from his body. He couldn’t decide which feeling was stronger. Shiguma grinned and laughed cruelly.

“Are you quite certain you can take me by yourself? Do you understand the results of what happened the first time? You can’t be so lucky again… Unless your little friend is willing to perish again-"

“DA-GE-KI!” He shouted and pushed his hands out. The energy released in the form of lightning-fast slashes. Shiguma deflected it without blinking.

“Tired of this conversation already?”

“I am! You all sound the same! Condescending, and acting as if our fate is already set in stone! I’m tired of it! I’m sick of all of this… I don’t want to do this Shiguma! I’m tired of all of this having to be us versus the humans! It doesn’t have to be like this! You reveal yourself to the humans- certainly, they will listen-”

“Listen? LISTEN?! Did any of them listen when I was still human? Like them?! NO! They didn’t! They weren’t bad Oni! And yet- they sent an exorcist just like you to slaughter them! The ones that raised me! I wasn’t some wicked human born into the life of the human as you think! Humans were the one who made me this way! I want nothing to do with them! You are blind to their acts! This once beautiful land of green has become of grey! Towns have become what they call cities- disgusting piles of filth that is formed by mowing down anything in sight! You have been in this forest for so long you are unable to open your eyes!”

Ekusu closed his eyes.

“...As I’ve said. All the same. Because one human- or a group of them did something 100’s of years ago doesn’t make them all bad… I believe them because I was once human. I remember what it was like to feel defenseless and to know how there are spirits and yokai and even tengu who could kill me if I was even slightly unprepared… If even one thing was off… I think… this all started because the humans were scared. They used to be terrified of every little thing… and now they are the ones in control. Them being scared of us was fine, but you get upset when the roles are reversed?”

“Shut. Up.”

“I won’t hold back Shiguma. I want… to move on from all this. I’m so tired of the fighting…”

“You are a coward and a fool! All of you are!” He swung his iron club, Ekusu dodged and struck the ground. The earth shook.

He released the spiritual energy from the palms from his hands. It struck his side—yet he didnʼt even flinch.

“You will have to try harder than that if you want to defeat me!” Shiguma swung at his side. Ekusu flew into the bushes, coughing as slick mud covered his robes.

“Dammit....this guy is seriously wearing me out...” the deer thought, clenching in pain as the rising water stung at his injuries.

“Oh, little deer where are you? Are you ready to meet your demise? You’re so much fun to mess with!” Vava’s voice billowed. Zero flinched from his hiding spot and could only hope that he wouldn’t be stuck in such a useless form for much longer.

He longed to be Ekusu. He became sick with worry despite his words of reassurance earlier. The pain in his side certainly didn’t help in soothing them any.

He wondered what Ekusu would think if he had heard that. He thought too highly of him. In Zero’s opinion. was more than capable to be on his own. But faced with an enemy  
like this… he was useless without a means to exorcise it. He could take down anyone with just his strength—even with the stupid curse.

…

This is kind of how it went all that time ago isn’t it?

His heart sank into his stomach. He needed to be by his side, he needed to make sure he was safe; if a strong spirit tried to fight him while Zero was away-

“...I need to find him… I can’t fight him by myself… I need to get out as soon as that damned spirit leaves-”

“Come out, come out wherever you are little deer!”

Which he hopes is soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why'd it take me over a month to post this? uhhhhhh idk?! lol. But it's finally here! And it sure is mediocre for a come back chapter. Ends on a cliffhanger too i'm the worst;;; But hey it wasn't abandoned! usually fics that dont update after a month would be surely and brutally massacred!  
> When will the next one come out? idk, eventually?


	8. Goodbye for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until we meet again.

“What was your life like?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean…” Ekusu chose his words carefully. “Our meeting was destined by fate. But I am curious as to what your life was like… before…”

“Oh. I shall tell you if you tell me what your life was like first.”

“I lived… with my adoptive father--Kain was his name. He trained exorcists for a living, and I was… thrust into it as well. I don’t dislike it, and I know I can’t do anything else. I have been blessed to be able to leave by the means I have.”

Zero frowned. “All of that sounds familiar… yet not. it’s all become blurry and elusive to me over time. I do not remember anymore. I remember…I remember somebody trying to convince me to become a Wakushu. Then yelling. A fight. Leaving. I think I ran away.”

“It’s understandable you don’t remember.. What happened must’ve been… awful.” He gave him a sad look Zero turned away from his eyes.

“It’s my fault for having such a weak heart.” 

Ekusu stiffened and sensed a need in a new subject, “Were you always trained in the ways of the blade?”

“I suppose so. It feels more familiar to me than anything else. Even when I was consumed by sin and treachery… It was beside me.”

“Do you remember anything else?”

His face twisted up. “I was a samurai for a lord for a bit… Something happened…”

“What was the lord's name?”

“Shiguma.”

Ekusu gasped, “The demon lord Shiguma??!”

Zero blinked. “So that was why the name sounded familiar…”

“You say he had arisen?!”  
“Yes.”

“Then we must go-- _now.”_

* * *

His memories were the only thing keeping him from standing there, conscious as he stared Shiguma down. His body was wracked with bruises and bloody scratches, and he could feel his body shaking, soaked to the bone by the freezing rain. The ends of his once brilliantly blue robes were caked in mud and his soft curls of hair were matted and wet. It was a surprise he was even moving himself at all. The only reason he could even begin to fathom beginning to try was in the name of his forest and beloved.

Fear and willpower instigated him to stand. 

Shiguma’s grin had his stomach lashing restlessly, teeth snarling over his lips in a twisted smile. 

“Give up?”

_“Never.”_

* * *

“There you are little deer! Come, let us play a little bit before you’re all skin and bones! Oh wait, you’ll vanish off the face of this earth! Won’t that be so sad without your precious Ekusu?!” 

Zero ignored his cries and leaped swiftly from branch to branch. Harsh lightning struck down in a flash of blazing light, leaving the forest into a burning haze. Thunder crackled as if to laugh at the forest’s destruction. It was clear that the storm was being controlled as despite the rain, the flames lapped quickly at his feet, almost igniting the tips of his now dirt-smothered hair. It only worsened the pain of the already harrowing curse dispelled across his side.

There was hardly a path left for Zero to move towards. From above it looked as if the fire would consume him if he fell--but the branches were being ignited quicker than he could watch, making it quite a task to hurdle from each tree. 

But the anxiety already welling inside him did not even begin to compare to the horrid walls of guilt gnawing at him as the trees burned. Unexpected tears welled in his eyes with the pain, and his helmet fell off his head, letting his hair now wildly fly behind him in the hot wind. 

There was nowhere he could turn to; Vava had truly ran him off his feet. Crying for Ekusu was almost always a final resort, but if he really thought he had a chance of survival he wouldn’t be doing so.

His name felt agonizing to call for. Smoke and shame and pure, raw fear filled his lungs as he screamed.

“EKUSU!”

Vava giggled at his effort and lunged toward his throat. They tumbled from the sky and into the flames as Zero fell from the tree and into a small, unignited corner of patchy grass. He attempted to stand up, using his blade to support himself to little avail. The fire lapping inches from where he fell was extinguished by Vava’s rain, who looked down on him rather smugly with his foot pushing down on his lungs. He grabbed some ashes from an extinguished tree and smudged them on his cheek and robes.

‘You look exhausted… ah, this is the best apart. When the prey is backed into a corner… and they have no way out… no release… but DEATH!”

Vava grabbed his throat and slammed him deeper into the ground. Zero gasped and clawed at his bony hands with the little energy he had left.

“You- can’t- Kill me- In- My- Own- Forest!”

“Your forest has been burned--drowned--trees have been split in half, and it’s animals have fled. I can certainly kill you in any way I please-”

“ZERO!”

"Huh? Shouldn’t he have been dead by now-”

“I’M FINE, ZERO! YOU DON’T NEED TO WORRY!”

“Interesting words for someone who is going to die by Shigumas hands soon-”

In his distraction, Zero used what strength he had to get above him. Grabbing him by the neck, he knocked Vava to the smothered ground where he had fallen. His grip was shaky but still fairly tight with a gaze strong enough to kill a man.

“You should’ve- killed me- when you had the chance.”

“No! NO! NO! I HAVE TO KILL HIM! I HAVE TO KILL THE ANCESTORS WHO HAVE-”

Before Zero could attack, Vava’s spirit surged and flew about in a great rage, bouncing against the trees in uncontrollable fury. Zero silently watched as the rain stopped its surge and flooding and quieted down into a mild storm.

He didn’t know where he would end up, and he couldn’t say that he cared very much at the moment. 

There was no longer any time to waste.

* * *

“Zero, stop that!”

Laughter spilled from his plush pink lips. Ekusu couldn’t contain his laughter as they spun together, only letting go when his fingertips slipped from his hands, leaving them sprawled out on the ground together. In unison they lay in each other's warmth, exchanging the heat of kisses.

The grass was cool and soft against their bodies as they lie together in the brilliant sun in happy silence. Crisp morning air brushed Ekusu’s pale skin as his robes were tenderly removed.. 

“A-ah! N-not here, Zero…”

Ekusu brushed his hands away and, with a blazing hot face, fixed the neck of his robes so it covered his collarbone.

“Hmph.”

Although he obliged, he did so in an unamused way, sitting up just to the side of him in the grass.  
“When shall we have the time to engage in the meeting of our hearts again? Pray tell?”

Ekusu gave him a fond glace and pushed himself up so their foreheads met. He took his hand affably and traced the back of his palm with his thumb.

“When all of this is over..”

“And when will that be?”

“When Lord Shiguma is defeated, of course.”

“How do you know our mortal souls won’t be vanquished? I’m exactly not the purest of heart you know.”

Ekusu tutted and pulled back from his lustful gaze. “You are so impatient… Once Lord Shiguma we won’t have to travel, hunting for the demons that plague this land any longer. We will be free to live our lives how we wish. “

Zero glanced to his side and his face flushed red. “...I do not mind where nor what happens in our journeys…As long as I am with you.”

Ekusu smiled tenderly. It captured Zero’s heart and they wrapped their arms around each other, feeling each others warmth once more. He felt protected in his arms, and his head rested comfortably on his chest in silence. 

“I hope… your blade is enough to stop Shiguma…”

“With you by my side… There is nobody who can stop us.”

He hummed and gently shut his eyelids, listening to Zero’s breathing and the rhythmic beating of his heart.

“Are you going to rest?” 

“I’m trying not to... But I just can’t stop myself at the moment…” he mumbled. 

Zero was silent. He stroked Ekusu’s whorls of hair and before he knew it, he had already drifted into slumber.

* * *

The air was rich with spiritual energy. Ekusu was thankful for the chance to heal, picking through his happiest memories as he gained energy in his weakened state. Each one was fresh, rejuvenating and subduing.

Shiguma was large and powerful, but he was dreadfully slow. He weaved through the trees and swung his club, leaving the ground quaking and rumbling as if there was an earthquake. 

He bowed right where he was with sweaty clasped palms, feeling the glow grow hotter under his fingertips. Deep breaths coursed through his body.

It felt like a dream in the moment--detached. Reality didn’t feel anything like _reality._ Calling to him were not the urges to fight, but the urges to remember. He _wanted_ to remember how wonderful being with Zero was. He wanted to remember how soothing it was to have someone new like Akuseru around. 

As his lips whispered the sweet, sweet and rhythmic mantra he took in the drowned-out sounds of the forest for guidance.

In response the sounds of the forest rang in his ears, although what he heard wasn’t the sweetest of sounds. He could hear Akuseru’s voice, along with the shaky cries and calls of war far away from where he stood. The pops and hisses and the fiery flames, the cracks of the rotten trees tearing themselves down to ash… he absorbed it all. But the one thing that mattered was now.

He gasped, feeling pure and awakened with the new fresh sensation spreading through his body. Just a second ago he felt so exhausted--yet now he felt as if he could conquer the world. The energy that buzzed in and out his veins made his skin feel itchy while his palms twitched and his fingers popped. A strong taste of citrus overflowed his mouth, electric and awakening. He always felt this way when he was replenished with spiritual energy. However, this time felt… off: different.

“The moment is here…” he whispered to himself.

And without another moment, he fled.

The war carried on as Ekusu silently observed them for a moment from behind the birchwood trees. Aksueru strained to fight and cast his foxfire repeatedly against the winds, taking away Shiguma’s attention while Zero regained just enough energy to try taking a swipe at him. Shiguma only narrowly missed Akuseru each time he batted his club, making Ekusu feel dizzy from watching them dart around another as if it were a dance.

There was only one thing he could do.

It would be risky, but if he landed it correctly it would be over.

“PURIFY!” 

Leaping to Shiguma, he placed his palms on the top of his head, where his weak point lie. Shiguma released a bloodcurdling scream and swung his club wildly about, the red of his skin lightening several shades in response to the white hot energy. Smoky clouds poured from his mouth as he spasmed out.

The three stared at his crumpled form for a moment. From his curled lips, a hairy red demon with horns and a nasty sneer escaped from his mouth, hissing as it ran off.

“Get it!”

Akuseru jumped at it in his fox form and bit its leg, senging it yelping and cursing in an indeciphrable language as it struggled to get free from the clamp of Akuseru’s jaw. Aggressively Akuseru growled and shook his head, grinding it’s skin in between his teeth. The demon quieted.

“I sentence you to hell,” Ekusu said quietly.

With a scream, the demon vanished. Ekusu knelt down to his figure.

“...Are you awake?”

“Yes.”

“Do you regret any of the things you did? What was it that you said about your kind true?” Ekusu prodded him a bit. 

“I don’t regret it, and yes, it was all true.”

“Why don’t you regret it?”

“...They deserved it.”

“I see… You don’t have an ounce of sympathy.”

“...If I think about it, I do.” Shiguma said quietly. “Some of them had nothing to do with it… Nothing at all. But It’s overtaken by my desire to _crush you into a pulp_ ," he growled.

“...Wherever you go, I wish you luck.”

“I wish you luck-- _in dodging this!”_ His grip clenched tight over his weapon and he swung at Zero with the very last bit of his strength.

The strike, while slow, would surely kill Zero if he could not move out of the way. He could hardly stand using his sword to support himself , his face a sickly white color. With a pained look, he seemed to embrace the club openly, as if he knew what was happening and didn’t care what fate he would encounter next.

He wouldn’t survive it.

Although Ekusu had no idea how he was able to move so fast. 

"No…”

With a force enough to shake the mountains, Ekusu was met with what would be his end. His fate was sealed in stone.

**_"...EKUSU!"_ **

* * *

Death was like a note from a songbird. Or the first notes of an instrument. Like someone reading silently as they ignore the surrounding world. A moment lost and gone forever, fleeting and bittersweet. It’s a time where you forget the world, instead focusing on how the cold seeps into your skin, running through your shoulders and into your very bones. Death is like that of the voices of strangers talking, a rustle of a fresh scroll and careful strokes of calligraphy, or the sound emitted as a brush is carefully striped across a page. Closing your eyes, you won’t remember it. You become too wrapped up in life.

For death is not an explosive, powerful surge of emotions. It is a quiet flutter in the breeze--a moment you know is happening and has happened, but don’t know exactly when. Something you don’t pay full attention to, but it’s there in the background. One is never aware enough to fully appreciate it. 

At least that’s how it went until you opened your eyes.

That’s how Ekusu recalled death the first time around. He could remember how it went like yesterday...

He took a deep breath, letting his muscles rest, firmly planting his feet on the cool ground. Blinking he looked around, taking in the gorgeous scenery.. 

“How have I gotten here?” 

The ground was dark and rich with growth,and the sky was pitch dark like they were underground. A river surged white and frothy, strong waves crashed over the smooth, wet rocks that poked out from its depths.

On the other side, he observed people going about their daily lives.

He was on the side of the dead, he realized sickly. 

His unease didn’t last long, as godly light from the heavens transcended upon him. Ekusu knelt, knees, elbows, and his forehead touching the mossy ground.

“I will grant you life as a spirit for your heroic deeds. May you live prosperously.”

“Thank you oh great God, Prince of Saruta. But, may I ask you one favor?”

“What will you ask of me?”

“My companion… Zero. I wish to be with him.”

“He does not deserve the same treatment. As many of the sins he has been forgiven for, there are still many more that remain.”

“I will do anything in exchange oh great God! I beg of your might and generosity that you shall hear as I plead!”

“Anything?”

“Anything, your greatness.”

“Hm... alright. Your companion shall be cursed to walk the day not as a harm or threat, and he shall only shed his wings at night. And you…”

“Yes?”

“Will you be willing to give up yourself for him? There will come a time where you will separate--where great sacrifice is needed for the good of all.”

“...I understand, Sarutahiko Okami. I would do anything to be with him.”

That was how it had happened the first time. Ekusu wondered how things would occur the second time.

His vision blurred and ears rang, dipping into pools of red and orange and greens as he floated back to reality.

* * *

“Ekusu! EKUSU!”

His vision finally came into focus. 

The sun had dipped into the evening. His back felt wet and sticky and cold. The moon was a ripe crescent, and he noticed the lack of rain or clouds for that matter. 

“Ekusu! What the hell were you thinking?! WHy did you do that?! What the hell is wrong with you?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! You know I would gladly die for you! WHY?! WHY?!” Tears rolled down his cheeks and he glared at Ekusu with heart-wrenching anguish. It hurt for Ekusu to look.

“Because... Because…” He spoke like gravels were in the back of his throat. “..Where’s the human?”

“Akuseru said he found the rest of his family. Besides a few casualties, most of the village made it out alive.”

“That’s wonderful… Even more, than I had hoped.”  
Ekusu felt weak and oh so very cold. Drowsy, as if he could fall into a deep sleep if he closed his eyes. 

“But- you-” Zero swallowed and his glare softened. He sighed. His helmet was missing and his blonde hair was a singed, tousled mess. Streaks of dirt and hot ash were creased on his face while his once radiant red robes were colored down to a dirty brown. 

“-You knew all along. That’s why you were so worried. That’s why… That’s why… You knew that one of us would die!”

“Yes...I’m sorry for never saying anything Zero… I wanted our memories together to be happy… I didn’t want each of our moments to be with the burden they couldn’t last forever as we hoped.”

“But to carry that burden for so long…”

“It was difficult yes…”

“You should have shared it with me.”

“I’m sorry Z…”

“Ekusu… Don’t worry about it. I Just… Wish...I just…” He sighed. More tears rolled down his cheeks.

“I know Zero. I wanted to spend forever with you also… I wanted… so much more.”

“Ekusu…” Zero grabbed his palms. “Please…” his voice cracked. “Don’t leave me. I can’t live without you.” 

“Oh Zero... “

“If you go, I follow you. That’s what I had said right? I would follow you to the ends of the earth?”

“Don’t.”

“But-”

“Akuseru will have nobody in the world besides you now… Please, stay with him. Please…”

“I can’t- what if I… What if… Without you… I go back to my old ways? What if… the only reason I had been straying away from evil forces is because of you?” he choked out. 

“That was so long ago Zero. You are a completely different now than you were back then. You will be fine. Please... He is young and vulnerable and has lost his only father. Who knows where he would end up without you? I know you can do it.”

Zero sniffled, “Okay. Okay. I’ll stick around. I’ll do it. For you…” he croaked. Ekusu weakly brushed the tears from his cheeks with his thumb, feeling even more drowsy.

“I hope that I am born into another life, so I can meet you again, my one and only love. Please… kiss me one last time before I leave.”

Zero didn’t waste any time.

And their final kiss was more tender and passionate than any before. Ekusu felt warm and satisfied, he felt the golden locks and Zero’s back as he squeezed Ekusu painfully tight. His soft lips, his dry and frayed hair. The sticky mud. The wet tears on his cheeks and the slight taste of salt. The smell of fresh dirt. Zero’s wonderful warmth would be the last thing he would feel before he fell to the hands of death.

He closed his eyes. 

Thus, the tale of the samurai of the east, and the Exorcist of the west temporarily ends. The Oni of the south has met its fate, and the Kitsune from the north will march on, with his tail high and his head lifted up towards the future.

* * *

“Congrats on making it this far.” 

“Sarutahiko Okami!” Once they opened, the sights were oddly familiar. But instead of farmers people and those living in huts with wild forestation around them, was dull shades of grey and bright blistering lights and tons of people talking.

A city. Just had Akuseru described.

He knew he was telling the truth.

“You know, Zero was supposed to die right? Not you?”

“Well… I did.” Ekusu replied honestly.

He stared for a moment and shrugged. “Whatever, the deal has been closed either way.”

“What is reincarnation like?”

“What’s it like? Well, gee I dunno.”

On closer inspection, Sarutahiko Otami didn’t look… As godly as last time. His light was dim, and his hair ragged and scratched weaved about his head. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans instead of robes and looked rather bored.

“What's with the clothes?” 

“It’s the 21st century! Get with the times. You’re the weird one for wearing those robes all the time.”

“Hey, I was isolated in a forest for hundreds of years!”

“Haha, yeah…” he scratched the top of his head and sighed.

“...What happened, Sarutahiko Okami?”

“I dunno kid. We were on top of the world. Chilling with all the other gods, doing our duties when we needed to, watching the humans whenever we could. It felt so sudden, but soon enough they all stopped believing in us, and we lost all of our power. We just had to watch as they all discarded our culture and plowed down the forests, leaving nothing but dismantled shrines… Sure there’s still some up but just forget about new ones being built. Whoever does visit is usually a bunch of kids on a field trip asking for good grades. The only true believers are the old-timers. And once they’re gone, they’re gone. The gods have gone to crap, they drink too much sake and watch anime and bet. I don't know why they bother gambling, it’s not like we even need the money!”

“Do you still believe humans are good?”

“I mean, yeah, sure. They’re good… Not wise or anything, but tolerable I guess.” 

“I feel the same. Do you think everything will turn out okay?”

“Dunno. You managed to protect your forest right? Well, sorta, it did burn a bit. But hey, at least that’s something.”

“Yeah…”

“Ready?”

“Will I lose my memories?”

“For a bit. But once your meet lover boy again, you should remember then.”

“As long as I can meet him again…”

“So sappy.”

“You can’t help but feel that way once you’ve known somebody for so long you know.”

“Pssh, as if. I don’t feel anything for any of the other gods… Well, good luck!”

Death was a fleeting moment drowned out by the other excitements in life. But rebirth was practically exploding with vibrancy and color and raging emotion. The happiness of a holiday, laughing the night away. The first kiss with someone you love. The white-hot fury you feel when your favorite item broken. The sadness and tears that you cannot control, leaving your gut wrenching and squeezing and clenching on itself. The gasp of surprise and joy of delight as you hold that precious once-broken item in your hands. 

And snap.

The cries blossomed from the just born baby’s lips, forgetting the anguish, fear, and love it had once experienced. It will experience fresh and new things that only it can.

The samurai of the east will always love him. For now, he will be waiting until the moment they can finally be united once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaah! It's not very often im proud of my work but I'm in love with how this chapter ended up. Next chapter will be an epilouge. It's odd, i abandoned a fic for over 2 months and then become addicted to writing it. Pity pity...
> 
> **Edit** theres no longer goign to eb an epilouge sorry lmao
> 
> SHOUTOUT TO MY BOY PLEASESTOP32 ILY GIRL YOU MADE THIS A LOT BETTER WITH UR BETA WORK


	9. Epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And becuase the Exorcist of the west came back...

It all started when one day X’s professor, Mr. Signas at Abel University assigned the following essay; “Did the Great Yokai War happen?”

20 years ago, days before X was born, spirits and yokai from legends and myths suddenly came out of nowhere and caused chaos, death, the environment went crazy, awful storms when they weren’t even in the typhoon season, trees sprouting over and swallowing towns. And, suddenly, they all vanished again.

Several villagers and the head of the Environmental Protection Agency, Blues Hikari have claimed that they were stopped by the forest spirit who lived nearby.  
That same forest was part of the city X went to college. The village had long since been demolished for expansion. However, the forest was still in place.

Several people held the opinion it was a freak storm, mass hallucinations, or that it didn’t even happen at all, despite the lives lost and eyewitnesses claiming kitsune tore apart humans and devoured their livers. X never knew which way to believe. But he did know he wanted to do a good job. He also wanted an excuse to explore a forest for a day, so-

Here he was.

He breathed in the fresh air and took his first steps into the woods. Untouched by human civilization, it seemed. With the overgrown grass and twisted roots. The leaves crunched underneath his feet as he walked. As the high limbs swayed in the breeze, colorful leaves of red and yellow cascaded down and fluttered like snow. The trunks were covered in bright green moss, vivid against the dull-shaded tree bark. 

Beautiful. This is why autumn was his favorite season. Not too cold, not too hot. He felt nice and cozy in his oversized blue sweater, that was loose and baggy around the neck. His feet, however, felt a little bit nippy.

‘I should’ve worn my hiking boots,’ he thought.

He stopped now and then to take a picture or to jot something down in his observation journal. He knew this was a good idea, it was so nice and relaxing and put his mind off things. But he also had an eerie sense of deja vu at some parts. He tried to shrug them off but they were overwhelmingly strong. There was no way he’d been here before, he had always wanted to go here. He just never had the chance until now.  
But why did all of his senses say he had?

SNAP!

X jumped in surprise and looked in the direction of the sound.

His eyes widened.

It was an adult male deer. It’s antlers spiraling up in the air, smooth and creamy white. His coat sparkling in the peaks of sunshine above, and a beautiful shade of light brown. His head was held up with a sense of pride and elegance, and his legs were smooth and slender.

It was the most beautiful deer he had ever seen. What was peculiar though, was it’s steely blue eyes. They provoked something deep within him- was it familiarity? His heart pounded in his chest and X frowned. 

He daren’t move or make a sound. Less he scares it off. 

Time stood still as they stared at each other.

Then, the buck made the first move.

He moved closer, and closer to him, close enough if X reached out he could pet him.

And so he did. His head was nice and soft, and the buck closed its eyes and almost seemed to lean into his touch.  
Very peculiar, usually deer move away not to humans. Still, X felt happy, it isn’t very often you get to pet a wild deer, and he’s always wondered what it felt like.  
Getting a little brave, he stroked it’s antlers, out of curiosity. The deer stared at him and snorted.

“Uh… Mind if I take your picture?”  
Oh, what was he saying, it is a deer he can't understand him at all.

The deer exhaled and looked to its side, standing still.

Oh.

He took the opportunity to snap a picture, weird coincidence. Maybe a human owned him at some point, and that's why he was okay with being around him?

The deer stared at him as if expecting something.

“Er... “ X took a step forward. The deer followed.

“You coming with me?’

The deer stamped its foot and at him as if to say yes. 

“You’re an odd deer. Never heard of one trying to communicate with a human you know that?”

It stared at him.

X continued to walk, “I'm here for an essay. Do you know the Great Yokai War? Some people question if it happened or not. Were you around for that?”

It sneezed.

“Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t be able to live that long, would you? I wonder what it could have been like to be alive back then…” X’s mind wandered and he spoke again without even thinking about it. “...I think I’ve always loved the forest. I like the smell of birch and pine, don’t tell anyone but I like to buy scented candles.”

“...”

“It reminds me of home... There was this big forest in the backyard of my house. Mom always told me not to go too far in, but… I don’t know. I always felt gravitated to it. She would scold me for coming back like a mess. Twigs would get stuck in my hair, and burs on my clothes and dirt would get on my face. She never was mad for too long though… She would ask why I went in there. I didn’t know for a while but… One day I realized… There’s like this hole inside of me, and I’m looking for something to fill it. I still don’t know what it is that I’m looking for, but it’s in a forest. Sounds silly right?” 

He looked up to the sky.

“Ah!” he stared in shock at the sun that was dipping behind the tall buildings of the city. “I’m sorry er, deer, but I have to get back before it’s dark. I need to go and finish the rest of the paper and get up to go to school tomorrow-”

He tried to rush off. But the deer leaped and bounded to block his path.

“W-what? Er… I’m sorry but I need to leave-”

It shook its head violently.

“H-huh?! D-did you just-”

The second the sunset and the moon peeked out from behind the trees, the deer transformed into-

Into…

The most beautiful person X’s eyes ever laid on. His shoulders were firm and broad, and he had a strong, chiseled jaw. His eyes were a cold and beautiful shade of steely blue. His skin like porcelain and glowed eerily in the moonlight. His hair shined like the most valuable silk of all, and his armor and robes expensive shades of bright red.

X stood in silent awe. He was so gorgeous… he could feel his cheeks reddening. 

“You- you...You’re the spirit of this forest. Ohmygosh, all the pictures of you were destroyed! I- um- can I have your picture?”

His gaze softened.

“Ekusu.”

“Huh?” his awe quickly turned into confusion. 

“You don’t remember, do you? But I’ve been patiently waiting for you all of this time…”

“I-I’m sorry, do you have me mixed up with someone else?”

“No.” X flinched at his firmness. “You look exactly like him. It is no mistake. Fate brought us together.” he took a step closer. “While you don’t remember you will soon. And everything will be back to how it was.” His voice became hushed by the end and he grasped his hands tenderly. Something about his touch made X shiver, and his cheeks flush bright red.

“I-I’m sorry but I-I don’t think I’m the right person, er, I- I need to go back now a-and uh finish my essay-” X ripped his hands from his grasp

“Wait! Please-” 

X isn’t sure what compelled him to runoff, but his heart pounded and he could taste the metallic edge of blood in his throat as he bounded out of the woods.

“...”

Zero stared at his hands. Still trying to hold onto that warmth. His hands balled into fists and he clenched his teeth, trying to prevent the pinpricks in the back of his eyes of coming forward.

Dammit…

He was so close.

A red fox suddenly sprinted in front of and expanded to his full size. A young 18 to 20-year-old with a sharp chin, squinted mischievous eyes, and it’s red hair slicked back with far too much gel. He was wearing a grey striped suit and a red tie.

“Heya Z! Whatcha doing?”

“...Akuseru…”

He frowned, “You alright there Z? You kinda look like you’re about to cry…?”

“...I saw him.”

“Who?”

“...I talked to him.. I touched him… But he doesn’t remember me at all.” his voice cracked.

“OOOOOH!” Akuseru blew a raspberry, “Well, duh. Did you think he would have just thrown himself into your arms?”

“...Not really. But I wasn’t expecting him to run away either.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll call in sick for work. I’d probably get fired but, eh. Not like I’ll miss that job. Being a salaryman sucks. I’ll see if I can find him. He probably goes to college here. You know? Since he’s uh… 20?”

“Has it been only that long?”

“For normal people, 20 years is a long time.”

“...” Zero didn’t know how to respond to that, but he probably isn’t normal by human standards, and Akuseru’s been around them far too often. 

“I bet it does hurt ya big lug, but don’t go around and started pouting like those 5 years when he first died.”

“I did not pout.”

“What do you call moping around and hugging his shamisen then?”

“...Shut up.”

And he just laughed and laughed.

_____

“Zero! Zero! Where are you?”

All around was a sea of green forest and trees. Shining through the branches were jewels and pearls of moonlight. 

CRUNCH!

“I have you now Zero!” he brushed aside a couple of bushes where the sound comes from and- nothing. He was confused until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

“Zero! You’re not supposed to come out during hide and seek!” he crooked his head around to face him.

Zero just smiled and kissed him. “How can I stay away from you when I could hear those sweet calls for my name upon your lips?"

He felt his eyes roll. “You say I’m soft.”

“That’s because you are.”

“Not compared to you!”

___

X’s eyes opened and he stared at his blank white ceiling. He could hear his breathing as he exhaled in and out, in and out. Muffled voices from his door room. Birds chirped outside. His phone buzzed a moment later, ringing with the alarm he set around his time. He stared at it for a moment, and then remembered himself and grabbed it, silencing it.

He sat up.

...What the hell was that?!

That wasn’t your average dream. It felt too… realistic. It felt as if he was there, making those decisions, doing those things. That wasn’t him, no, it couldn’t have been… Maybe that spirit put a curse on him.

He frowned when he felt his cheeks redden and his heart burst at the thought of admittedly, very handsome spirit. He shoved any thoughts about him aside

Oh, dangit. If he had gotten a picture that really would’ve put his essay to the next level, wouldn’t it?

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“Oi! X! You in there?! We’re supposed to go out for breakfast remember? We don't have classes until this afternoon!”

He jumped up to get dressed, “I’ll be out in a second Alia!”

“You better! Douglas is waiting for you too!”

“Give me a minute!”

He quickly dug through his closet and decided on an oversized sweater that had the university's name and colors plastered, a red T-shirt under that, and a pair of jeans with his white-and-grey sneakers. X quickly grabbed his wallet and stuffed it into his sweatshirt pocket, along with his phone. 

“Jeez, it took you long enough!” Alia huffed, arms crossed. She was wearing a pink sweater that made her baby-blue eyes and golden blonde hair stand out, with skinny jeans and Adidas sneakers.

“Sorry…” he apologized and rubbed the back of his head.

“Your hair is a mess! Did you even brush it?”

“Hey, hey Alia, lay off the guy you aren’t his mom.”

“Good morning Douglas!” X chirped. 

“Huh? I’m just trying to look out for him!”

Douglas rolled his eyes from behind his thick red-tinted glasses. “Don’t listen to Alia, you look fine.” He was wearing a long-sleeved lucky-green shirt with khakis that came just below the knee with pristine white socks and sandals. 

“I don't know if I would take fashion advice for a guy wearing socks with sandals.”

“Ouch! That hurt!”

Alia sighed, “whatever, where are we going?”

___

The restaurant they visited was busy, with waitresses bustling around with hot pots of coffee and high stacks of pancakes. It was a western-style pancake house, which X was particularly excited to go to due to how rare western-style foods are in the country and his remembrance of how good pancakes was the one time he had one.

They were seated next to the window in a booth. Alia and Douglas took seats next to each other while X was left alone. He picked up the menu they were left with and unfolded it. Gazing at the multitude of options for everything from pancakes with fruit, with cinnamon, bacon-

“Yeesh! Look at the calorie amount on all of these things! This stack of pancakes can be over one thousand calories! And that’s one meal!”

“That’s America for you.” Douglas chuckled.

“You think I can just ask for some eggs and hashbrowns? I can’t afford that amount when I’m on a diet.”

“Diet? Where do you need to lose weight at…?”

“It’s because I’m on a diet I don’t need to lose weight!”

“Come on! One day won’t kill you. So what you eat half your day's calories on a single meal?” 

“No thanks. I think I’ll have some strawberry pancakes and eggs.”

“I think I’ll get er… Dunno, actually. X, what are you getting?”

X rested his hand under his chin as he stared out of the window. Watching the people walking by and the cars bustling about. Lights flickered in the distance and people chatted as girls with bright dresses and men in dark suits rushed about.

“X? X!”

“Huh?”

Douglas chuckled, “where were you off too?”

“Oh uh…” X scritched at his head and his cheeks flushed pink. “It’s just… I had a really weird dream last night.”

“All dreams are weird basically. It’s an unexplainable fact of life.” Alia shrugged.

“Now ain’t that the truth.”

“Yeah... I get all that… but… This dream felt... weird. Like… almost as if I were remembering it all happening… Like I was there.” he confessed.

Alia exchanged a look with Douglas and then cleared her throat.  
“What was the dream about?”

X opened his mouth to answer when Alia suddenly shrieked. X turned to where she was looking and nearly jumped at the man with the reddish colored spiky hair pressing his face to the glass. 

“Ekusu! Hey!”

“...Akuseru?” his eyes widened and he covered his mouth. Where in the world did he get that name?!

The man looked excited and grinned, “Yeah you’re starting to remember! Hurry and make up with Zero he’s no fun when he’s moody”

“Uh-”

“Wait! Wait! Hold on! I’m coming inside!” he disappeared and reappeared next to X in what seemed like an instant. Alia and Douglas stared at him, bug-eyed. 

“Oh are you these your friends?” he outstretched his hand, “Hi! I’m Akuseru!” he grinned, “a long-time friend of E-ku-su here! Well not old-” he retracted his hand when Alia and Douglas continued to stare at him. “But I knew him 20 years ago.”

“That’s impossible.” X finally said, “I’m 20 years old.”

“Hmmm~ Yeah, and you also died 20 years ago.”

“...What?”

“X, you know this guy?” Alia asked, blinking.

“Er- no, I don’t! Really…”

“Oh is X the name you go by now? It’s not very different-”

“Leave!”

Akuseru flinched and held his hands up, “h-hold up-”

“I don’t know you! And frankly, it’s rude to just invite yourself into our group like that.”

Akuseru frowned. “Oh come on. Don’t you remember anything? Anything at all? I mean you have to! You said my name!”

“I don’t know what you're talking about!’

“Didn’t you have some weird dreams last night?”

X shook his head violently “N-no I didn’t!”

“Oh come on I know that's a lie!”

X felt his mind spinning. His stomach tightened and his throat closed. He suddenly felt so, so dizzy, and so, so sick… 

“X! X! Get away from him! X are you okay?!”

His vision blurred into just colors and lights. Sound melted together and voices were indistinguishable. 

___

‘Hey! Ekusu!”

“Oh Akuseru!” he set aside his shamisen. ‘How are you this fair evening?”

“I’m alright. Work was the same as always, you know?”

“Yes, I know. “

“I brought you something?”

“Oh yes! I always look forward to your gifts!” he cheered, joy shooting up his spine as he clasped his hands together. “What is it?”

“A drink! It’s Coca-cola!’

“The hell is that?”

Zero suddenly appeared behind Ekusu. He looked up to see his eyes focused on the bright red can in Akuseru’s hand.

“Zero. sit next to me.”

Zero sat behind him and pulled Ekusu into his lap, Akuseru gagged.

“Gross!”

“Shut up and tell me what it is.’

“A drink.”

Zero’s head tilted to the side, but Ekusu was more focused on curling up into Zero’s warm chest and the arms that held him in place.

“That does not look like a drink by any measure.”

“It is! Ekusu watched as Akuseru flipped something on the top of the can and it made a large crack and fizzy sound. “Try it!”

Zero looked down at Ekusu. He shrugged, “it won’t kill you.”

“If it tastes bad I will kill you.” Zero threatened and took the outstretched can from Akuseru’s grasp.

He stared into the opening and took a sip. His reaction was immediate. He coughed and made a face of disgust and stretched it back out to Akuseru. 

“Tastes like poison.”

“Haha! You’re just not used to the bubbles.”

“I don’t understand the purpose of those bubbles.”

“Flat soda tastes bad so it probably does something.”

“..Flat?”

“Means without the bubbles.’

“It’s rancid either way.”

Akuseru blew a raspberry, “whatever. I’ll leave you two love birds to your nest.’

______

“X! X! Wake up!”

His vision came into focus and he stared up at Alia and Douglas staring at him. 

“Are you alright? We almost had to call an ambulance!” Douglas exclaimed worriedly. 

“I-I’m fine.” He sat up and all the blood rushed to his head at once so he had to lay back down. “Where did…. He... he go?”

Alia and Douglas exchanged looks. 

“He ran off,” Douglas finally said.

“I think we should go back to the dorms until our classes. Okay?” Alia chimed in.

“Okay…”

X lay in his bed when he entered back in the dorms, insisting to Alia that he is fine and doesn’t need any more of her help.

“Well if you need anything, let me know!” she said and shut the door behind her.

He stared up at the ceiling again. Are these his memories…? Is this the reason why all these years he’s loved the smell of pine? Going into the woods? Why he’s never dated? Why he’s always felt this longing for something?”

“Zero…”

Dammit, dammit, dammit… No no no, why was he feeling this bursting in his chest?! Sure he was his type, tall, handsome, blonde hair of unbridled beauty… But he didn’t know him! He had only seen him once! Sure these… memories, whatever these were, they weren’t of his own experiences! Oh … why did this have to happen to him? he just wanted to have a normal life. Not be pestered by spirits….

His vision blurred, his mind spun and he grasped desperately for breath, no, no, not again! Not-

____

It had happened long ago.

Back when people couldn’t read and live in fear of the spirits that walked among them. When the world was overgrown with trees and grassy meadows, small towns in huddled communities, who could only dream of the lovely silk and art and unbridled beauty of the emperor's court.

They walked side by side, their packs luging on their backs, sweat pouring down on them from the unsavory sun. They met a stream and drunk from it.

But none of that undeterred each other from what happened next. 

They stared into each other's eyes. The heat of passion and desire pooled between them. Fireworks bursting at the places Zero touched so gingerly. He was drowning, in pure emotion. It all sunk into the very core of who he was, and he relished in it. It was so culturally forbidden. Loving someone just to love them. Not for any other reason. Not for your parents. Not for your family. Not for your name or honor. 

But falling in love, because you loved someone.  
____

“X! It’s almost time for class!” 

X blinked and all of those intense emotions vanished. Grasping at his chest, he sighed and swallowed down the thoughts that he wanted it. He wanted, wanted to feel what had transpired, even more than he ever had before. 

‘I’m not going!”

“Huh? Why not?”

‘I need some alone time. I’m also not feeling all that well…”

“Well alright… you must be having a rough day. If it gets any worse you might have to go to the hospital. “

“Alright, Alia,” 

He needed to think this through. It’s clear now that Zero wanted the same relationship he had with Ekusu. But was that what he wanted? Would he even want X- or did he just want Ekusu?

___

“Well?”

“Well, what?”

“Did you find him?” Zero asked impatiently. Crossing his arms and tapping his fingers.

“Er… yeah… But… Er… I don’t know how to say this…” Akuseru said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

“Just say it.”

“Okay! Okay. Er… So I might have scared him off…?”

“...” 

“....Sorry.”

“Don’t. I do not know how I would feel if I was in his shoes. Be told that my life has been, well, practically a lie. What would you do?”

“Cry, probably,” Axl answered a bit too honest-like.

“Yes… But I am tired of crying.”

“Hurts I bet... Even if you do understand.”

Zero was silent for a moment and suddenly flinched.

“Someone is here.”

“Eh?” Axl listened carefully. His fox ears twitched as they picked up the sound of someone walking. Crunch, crunch, snap!

“Who you think it is?”

“You know who I want it to be,” Zero said simply, he sat back down cross-legged and his arms back in the same position. 

“Hmmm~ What if?”

“DO NOT get my hopes up.” he snapped.

“Sorry…”

“is that you, Zero?”

Zero’s jaw settled and facial expressions hardened as he came into view.

“Hey!”

X nodded in Akuseru’s direction, acknowledging him. “I… er… Know somethings now.”

“Some?”

“Not all. Er… I know that you and Ekusu were a couple…”

Zero nodded.

“I just want to ask a few questions first… Er… Why am I having these visions?”

“There is no other explanation except Ekusu was your past life. You share his soul, and have now been piecing together memories and feelings from that soul.”

“...I see… So I look like him?”

“Very much so.The same eyes, the same hair… Although you do look a bit older. But that's to be expected. He did rather young. At sixteen. “

“...How did er… “we” die?”

“Do you know he was an exorcist?”

X shook his head.

“Well, there was a demon oni lord named-”

“Shiguma.” X covered his mouth again.

Zero just continued, “Correct. He was terrorizing the land by summoning his army. You and I went out to stop him. While we did, we paid with our lives.”

“...Do you still love him?”

“Of course I do.”

X bit his lip, suddenly nervous. Blowing out a breath he spoke again, “Alright. I have a proposal.”

“I will listen.”

“I know... I can’t be Ekusu. I am not who is in my memories. I could never defeat a demon lord, and I come from an entirely different era. But I think… This is still fate. I think there was a reason our fates are intertwined like this. I would like to get to know you Zero. And I want you to know me…”

His robes shifted and silk glimmered as he approached X. His heart throbbed and nearly burst in his chest until they were only one step apart.

“That sounds fine. For now.”

“For now…?”

He knelt at his feet. X blinked in confusion and eyes met with Akuseru.

“Put your hand out!”

X did so, and Zero gingerly kissed the back of his had. X yelped, flushing red with embarrassment.

Akuseru grinned like a fox who had trapped a chicken, “Ah true love.”

“E-er well, I don’t know about all that just yet-”

“You will soon enough,” he said confidently. “Alright let’s burst out some sake! It’s time to celebrate!”

“Er, I have to go to school tomorrow… I need to go home soon.”

“I see…” Zero reeked of disappointment.

“But don’t worry, I will be back. I promise.” And X smiled. He didn't really understand what he was getting into, but he was willing to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write a sequal but I figured, might as well dump this. Better than nothing. Right?


End file.
